SOL Y LUNA
by Maggie star
Summary: Historia sobre la inesperada atraccion entre Hilda de Polaris y Febo Apolo, hijo de Zeus ¿sera un pecado intentarlo? Confusion, una nueva guerra santa y un final inesperado. Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo. Tiene drama, humor y una mezcla entre ficcion y realidad. ¡No olviden sus comentarios!
1. La idea

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y LA TOEI. NO TENGO DERECHOS SOBRE LOS MISMOS, Y POR LO MISMO EXPONGO QUE NO PERSIGO NINGUN LUCRO, NI PUBLICIDAD

Esta historia me la contó una ninfa del río. No puedo dar veracidad porque no estuve allí, pero me pareció tan linda que la quise compartir con ustedes. Espero que no se me olvide ningún detalle

1 Parte. La Idea

En un hermoso universo, muy lejano y difícil de explicar para nosotros los simples mortales, se encontraba el padre Zeus, contemplando desde su majestuoso trono de oro, decorado con un sin número de piedras preciosas, la destrucción y pasiones de los seres humanos.

- Parece que nunca aprenden – decía mientras se reía de los disparates del presidente de Irak, declarando la guerra a sus enemigos – No entiende que no le es dado por el destino ganar esa batalla. Pero dejemos que gane, solo esta vez

Así, cuando ese hombre emitió su amenaza, el padre de los dioses asintió con su cabeza, haciendo que el trono se estremeciera, evidenciando su veredicto por medio de un relámpago que surcó el cielo árabe, dando a lugar un equívoco pensar del acecho de una tormenta.

Zeus llevo a sus inmortales labios una copa de ambrosía y sonrió al degustar su excelente sabor… o lo que lo llevo a sonreír fue la presencia de alguien muy preciado para él.

- Padre – dijo el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia – Las Parcas han decidido el destino de la tierra, y es nuestro deber hacerlo cumplir.

- Febo, hijo querido… ¿cuántas veces discutiremos el mismo asunto?

Apolo se incorporo y dejando de lado las palabras de su padre, insistió en sus pretensiones. No era la primera vez que intentaba cumplir su voluntad

- Las veces que sean necesarias padre – dijo el joven de cabellos de fuego – los humanos nos han olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo peor es que su conducta es imperdonable: matan, mienten, engañan, son desleales e indecorosos. Con la excusa de acabar con sus enemigos, destruyen a seres inocentes y construyen bombas para enfermar a otros, y lo peor es que afectan a la tierra, que por derecho pertenece a los dioses. No podemos permitirlo

Zeus contemplo por un instante a su hijo. Era hermoso, lleno de energía y poseía algo que no tenían sus otros hijos: nobleza y un gran corazón que le impedía cumplir con la maldición de los crónidas de matar a su propio padre para suceder el trono. Por eso, a pesar de los reproches de Hera, Zeus procuraba complacer a Apolo siempre y cuando no desafiara su autoridad. Como ahora

- Apolo, debes recordar la promesa que le hice a Atena, tu hermana. Ella me hizo recapacitar sobre el destino de la tierra, demostrando que aun existen las virtudes del amor, la esperanza, la fe y la amistad. Ha arriesgado su vida y se ha negado a volver con nosotros con tal de proteger a sus caballeros y su querido planeta ¿crees que debo ignorar esto? – y al decir sus razones, se levanto del trono dando algunos pasos hacia su hijo.

Febo apretó uno de sus puños. Cuando se trataba de Atena le era difícil contenerse – Esa descarada no merece ser llamada una diosa ¿hablas de abnegación y sacrificio? – Y al decir esto sus ojos azules parecían emitir llamas – Desde tiempos inmemoriales ha tratado de limitar a Hades, y tú pareces ignorarlo. Acabó con Abel y Eris (lo cual no lamento, ni me importa), y les envió al Tártaro, sitio destinado a los ruines mortales, y ahora debemos esperar 20 lunas nuevas para sacarlos de allí. Destruyó el templo de Poseidón, y encerró su alma en una inmunda vasija, que menos mal que no fue lo suficientemente efectiva y le permitió liberarse.

Además mató a dos de los Ángeles de Artemisa, hizo que el tercero la abandonara, e instigo al inmundo del caballero de Pegaso a atacarme a MI, lastimando mi mejilla ¡Es una ofensa para los dioses que no pretendas darle un castigo! ¡A pesar de que te irrespeta, y sus caballeros blasfeman contra nosotros tú les premias y les permites seguir viviendo!

Apolo le dio la espalda a su padre. Su respiración era agitada y trataba de controlar la explosión que arrebataba su pecho. O lo que nosotros llamamos, las ganas de llorar, pero ellos los expresan de forma diferente.

Zeus no supo que contestar. Durante años trato de mediar entre las riñas de Apolo y su hija predilecta, y nada había dado resultado. Hasta una vez trato de que ellos se desposaran, resultando en que Atena se refugiara entre las diosas del mar después de destruir la sala de banquetes, y que Apolo formara una fiesta bacanal , donde yació con cinco doncellas el mismo día, para causarle a su "prometida" tal repulsión que hiciera impensable dicha unión. Lo peor de todo, era que Apolo tenía razón al afirmar que él estaba siendo complaciente con su hija, echando de lado las normas que durante siglos Zeus luchaba por hacer cumplir.

Después de dudar por un momento, Zeus se acerco a su hijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro divino, obligando a Apolo a mirarle. El ambiente enrojecido momentos atrás por el cosmos furioso de Apolo, se dulcificaba dando lugar a destellos de luz que armonizaban con la hermosa bóveda celeste.

- Febo – dijo Zeus en un tono de voz más imperioso que el anterior – Tú decidirás el destino de la tierra. Aunque las parcas han designado que la misma debe ser destruida, somos nosotros los que decidiremos el día. Quiero demostrarte que te equivocas al afirmar que le permito a Atena cumplir su voluntad ante la mía. Solo tú decidirás si la vida de los humanos ha llegado a su fin, o aun puede esperar

Apolo quedo estupefacto ante sus palabras ¡por fin su padre lo tomaba en serio!¡llego el día en el que él triunfaría sobre Atena y su deseo de preservar la tierra y a sus caballeros!

- Padre – al decir esto, inclino una de sus rodillas en señal de reverencia – No te decepcionare. Los humanos recibirán lo que merecen

Una sonrisa asomo los labios de Zeus. Apolo dudo de las buenas intenciones de su padre. No era buena señal

- Solo una condición. Deberás convivir un tiempo en la tierra con los mortales. Solo así sabrás si haces lo correcto

- ¿Que yo debo…? – y allí Apolo corto sus palabras. La idea de culminar con el planeta era suya y si quería lograrlo debía sufrir las pruebas impuestas por Zeus. Pero hacia tanto tiempo que no iba a la tierra… ¿cómo sería ahora?

- ¿Me destierras del Olimpo padre? – dijo Apolo cruzando sus brazos, dejando claro que no le era fácil tal resolución. Ya una vez vivió como mortal, y no le fue muy grato.

- Claro que no hijo – y al decir esto, coloco de nuevo la mano sobre el hombro del joven dios – puedes ir y venir cuando quieras. Aquí siempre estará tu lugar. Lleva contigo a tus guerreros, ellos estarán gustosos de volver a la tierra. Y no pelees de nuevo con tu hermana

Apolo esbozo una sonrisa, y desapareció


	2. La elegida

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y LA TOEI. NO TENGO DERECHOS SOBRE LOS MISMOS, Y POR LO MISMO EXPONGO QUE NO PERSIGO NINGUN LUCRO, NI PUBLICIDAD

Parte 2.- La elegida

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde en la mansión Kido. Las aves volaban al este, buscando sus nidos, e igualmente las personas salían de sus trabajos, camino a sus casas.

Se escuchaba en la sala de estudio el sonido de un televisor: " _Y dígame usted señor la respuesta correcta:¿ Isabel I fue reina de Inglaterra, España, Argentina o Rusia?_ .- después de rascarse la barbilla el concursante dijo emocionado .- Rusia!

- Es increíble que ese hombre este ahí haciendo el ridículo – decía Saori mientras tomaba el té – se ve que en su vida ha leído libros de historia.

Nuestra diosa de la sabiduría, a pesar de ser muy inteligente gustaba de este tipo de programas, para conocer cosas nuevas y recordar lo que ya sabía. Al llegar los comerciales Tatsumi toco la puerta y pregunto si podía entrar.

- Claro que si, adelante – dijo la joven. Cuando el hombre entro, parecía estar bajo un hechizo, porque tenía una sonrisa enmarcada atípica en él y sus movimientos eran torpes –Una joven la busca señorita, esta esperándola en el corredor.

- Tatsumi? De quien me hablas? Parece que estas muy feliz, y eso no es muy habitual.

Tatsumi carraspeó – Son ideas suyas señorita. Le digo que pase?

Saori ya perdía la paciencia - Pero como recibiré a alguien que no conozco? No espero a nadie hoy.

- Si me conoces, querida. Disculpa, pero no podía esperar

La que decía esto no era otra más que Afrodita. Al verla, Saori adivino la causa de la rareza de Tatsumi. No era un rumor el que ningún hombre podía resistirse fácilmente a su belleza. Era una rubia encantadora, con un cabello largo hasta los muslos, sus ojos eras dos joyas verdáceas que parecían cambiar de matiz cada vez que los mirabas. Su silueta era perfecta de pies a cabeza, como si saliese del sueño de un gran pintor. Para colmo, llevaba un vestido corto que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, fuertes, lozanas y un escote que enmarcaba sus pechos pecaminosamente. Todo su arreglo combinaba con un extraño cinturón, que según rumores contenía parte de su poder y la protegía como un amuleto del acecho de hombres y dioses.

- Has sido muy amable guapo – dijo afrodita entre risas – creo que puedes dejarnos solas. Tatsumi sonrió de nuevo y obedeció, sintiéndose satisfecho de ayudar a la joven solícitamente.

- Vaya, debo tenerte miedo. ¿No lo crees? Podrías influenciar a mis caballeros si quisieras. ¿Has venido acaso a demostrarme tu poder? Nunca pensé que anhelaras gobernar la tierra.

- Tienes razón Atena- y dicho esto se sentó cerca de la diosa – si quisiera, podría influenciar a tus caballeros, aunque debo confesarte que no sería fácil. Son hombres preparados para la guerra, y están obsesionados extrañamente contigo... ¡Aunque son todos tan guapos!

Saori no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Afrodita continuó – esto no es lo que me trae hasta aquí. Al igual que tú amo a la tierra y a los seres humanos. Son ellos los que me mantienen viva y hermosa. Sus pasiones, sus deleites, a cada momento sufren y viven por el amor ¿podría dejar de existir una raza tan maravillosa? Si supieras lo que designó tu padre estarías tan asustada como yo.

Y así, le relato la petición de Apolo, y el permiso otorgado por su padre para destruir el planeta si lo quisiera. Saori se levanto de un salto y golpeo la mesa. Tantos años de lucha por la tierra, todo su sacrificio y las vidas de los humanos en manos de un solo dios. No debía permitirlo.

- Debo hacer algo, aunque me destierren, aunque mi pecho sangre debo luchar. No es justo que la tierra acabe así. He triunfado sobre Ares, Hades y Poseidón para alcanzar la paz y no desmayare ahora.

Afrodita la miro tristemente. Atena tenía la energía pero ¿podría enfrentarse a Apolo?. Ellas estaban conversando por la misericordia del dios de cabellos de fuego. Porque la verdad sea dicha, si Apolo hubiese respondido al "rasguño" de seiya, no existirían los caballeros, ni la tierra, y la misma Saori estaría sumerja en una eternidad de penas.

- Querida, tranquilízate. Debes razonar lo que dices, te pareces a Ares – dicho esto se levanto también y empezó a caminar por la habitación, tratando de dar gravedad a sus palabras (siempre se esforzaba por parecer inteligente ante Atena, aunque eso es otra historia) – primero que todo debes reconocer que no cuentas con los caballeros suficientes para esta empresa. Tus guerreros de oro y plata han desaparecido, y solo cuentas con los caballeros de bronce que milagrosamente están vivos gracias a la generosidad de Apolo. Además, tú quieres que ellos vivan como personas normales, ¿no es así?

Saori se dejo caer en el asiento, su energía desapareció tras esas palabras. La joven rubia continuo – Apolo no es un contendiente fácil y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. A pesar de que tu lo provocas, el se ha contenido muchas veces, por temor a nuestro padre. Esta vez será diferente y… ¿sabes que Apolo tiembla de rabia cada vez que ve a un caballo blanco? ¿Pegaso fue el que lo hirió verdad?

-¡ Eres incorregible! ¡ Siempre te sales del tema! – Estalló Saori – estamos en medio de una batalla y tú estás desvariando.

- No tienes porque gritarme así – dijo Afrodita con aire ofendido, a punto de llorar – es que cuando hablo de una cosa, otros asuntos vienen a mi mente... Yo solo quería ayudar.

Atena respiro y se acerco a su hermana. Tomo una de las manos de la diosa entre las suyas. Ahora le tocaba pedir disculpas

- Lo lamento, lo dije sin pensar. Pero aún no se qué podemos hacer, Apolo es muy fuerte y…

- ¡Por eso te dije que tenía un plan! – contesto Afrodita con los ojos llenos de chispas de alegría, abrazando impulsivamente a Saori – con tu sabiduría y mi experiencia haremos que Apolo cambie de idea.

- Pero cómo?..

- ¡Hagamos que se enamore de una mortal!

- …

- Acaso no te parece un buen plan?

- ¿Crees acaso que con una idea tan absurda terminaremos con años de batallas? Crees que por una mujer Apolo desechará lo que ha deseado por siglos?

Afrodita soltó las manos de Saori. Debía defenderse – NUNCA desestimes el poder del amor. Recuerda que por el amor de una mujer Troya fue destruida.

- Querrás decir por tus locuras. Porque si no hubieses convencido a Paris usando el amor de Helena, yo sería la elegida limpiamente y los troyanos seguirían vivos

- ¿Hasta cuando me recordaras lo mismo? Ese no es el punto. Lo que te quiero decir es que si encontramos a una doncella que ame la tierra tanto como nosotras y su influjo sea lo bastante fuerte para convencer a Apolo, podremos ganar suficiente tiempo, para planear un contraataque en el peor de los casos. Tal vez tú puedas reunir más caballeros, y yo, bueno, te apoyaría con mis guerreras.

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó Saori – el destino de la tierra en manos de Cupido. No te apareces con una armadura sagrada, un hechizo, una espada o un tanque de guerra. Vienes con la absurda idea de que Apolo se enamore de una doncella... ¡y en estos días de amor libre! Nadie cambia sus convicciones de toda la vida por otra persona

- Querida, el hecho de que tu permanezcas sola y seca como un desierto no te deja entender lo que estoy hablando ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes ese absurdo voto de castidad? El mundo se va acabar y tú con el mismo tema

Así se reanudó una discusión que tenía su origen desde hace mucho, entre la diosa del amor y la pasión con la diosa de la sabiduría y la pureza. Después de una hora, Saori cambio de parecer, ya había intentado la fuerza por años y no le había ido muy bien. Además, estaba tan cansada de luchar y sacrificarse. Fingiría cooperar con Afrodita mientras capacitaba a sus caballeros para una nueva batalla. ¿Pero quién sería la elegida?

- Tenemos que meditarlo muy bien. Debe estar enamorada de este planeta, fuerte de carácter, inteligente, hermosa, de corazón sensible y completamente puro. Tú tienes a alguien en mente, ¿cierto? Si no fuese así, no estarías tan segura del éxito

- ¡Claro que sí! – Dijo Afrodita emocionada – la doncella escogida es….

Saori tembló al escuchar ese nombre. No ella, de todas las mujeres del mundo, no podía ser precisamente esa mujer – Me niego rotundamente. Ya ha sufrido bastante para que juguemos con ella así. Apolo la destruiría sin piedad, y nosotras habremos perdido la oportunidad. Debemos buscar a otra.

- Pero si es perfecta! Sus ojos, su piel …

- Si quieres mi ayuda deberás hacer lo que te digo – contestó Saori tajantemente – no la utilizaremos. Además si Apolo no acaba con nosotras, ella lo hará. Ha cambiado mucho, no es la persona cándida y dulce que recuerdo. Busquemos otra, ¿si?

Y así ambas diosas comenzaron a trabajar. Buscaron en revistas de moda (idea de Afrodita), televisión, artículos de prensa, y no encontraban a la heroína perfecta. Había mujeres bellas, pero sin sentido común alguno, otras eran muy superficiales, otras eran indefinidas. Había una que casi llegaba al perfil, solo que era madre soltera después de su tercer matrimonio. Hallaron dos jóvenes maravillosas, pero su carácter no era el adecuado, y serian presa fácil de Apolo, corriendo el riesgo de que ellas piensen igual que él o se derritiesen con sus ojos azules. Todo apuntaba a la soltera numero uno...

- ¿Ves que tengo razón? – Dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa de triunfo – Después de cuatro horas de discutir volvemos a mi sugerencia ¿Por qué no me escuchas esta vez?

Saori suspiró. No tenía otra salida. Se acercó a la ventana y contemplo las estrellas. Solo el brillo de una, la hacía sentir nostalgia. ¿Seguiría brillando después de esto?

- Debemos descansar. Mañana en la tarde será nuestro viaje.

- ¡Que bien! … espera... ¿mañana dices? Mañana estamos ocupadas ¡no recuerdas que Apolo te viene a visitar!

- ¿ QUE?

- ¿No te lo dije cuando entré?

Tatsumi escucho gritos desde la sala de estudio. ¿Será que Saori encontró un ratón? – pensó.


	3. Visitantes

El ambiente estaba intranquilo en la reunión de los representantes de la OPEP. El presidente de Venezuela estaba inspirado hablando, como siempre, y el moderador de la reunión no sabía cómo hacerlo callar decentemente:

- Compañeros, debemos librarnos del imperialismo yanqui. Ese gobierno capitalista, pretende controlar nuestra producción de petróleo a su conveniencia y antojo. Eso me recuerda por allá en la década de los 80, cuando yo era un soldado y paseaba en canoa por el Orinoco y llegue a la hacienda del coronel Cañizales. Ese día compartieron con nosotros un cochino gordo que acababan de matar, en un sancocho más sabroso. ¿Me oyen verdad? No sea como en España que me apagaron el micrófono

Hilda estaba en su asiento pensando en cualquier cosa menos en lo que decía el dirigente latino. Ya hacía dos días que estaba en Brasil, luchando con el inclemente calor del trópico. Recordaba cómo le encantaban a Alberich este tipo de reuniones, como encontraba la forma de hacer que los demás cambiaran su modo de pensar al de él. Ella lo dejaba actuar, y solo intervenía cuando se burlaba de los demás. Pero Hilda no necesitaba este tipo de reuniones para recordar a sus guerreros, cada día era una tortura porque le mostraba su realidad. Esa realidad donde sus amigos y defensores no estaban, y a ella le tocaba luchar en un mundo burocrático lleno de hipocresías.

Si estaba allí, era con la intención de evitar la expansión de minas petroleras a su territorio. Ella pensaba que la explotación ofendía a Odín, y confiaba en que él les proveería lo necesario para subsistir. Alberich siempre le reprochaba esa forma de pensar, todos saben que la mayor reserva de petróleo y gas se encuentran en el polo norte. Si ella aceptaba las explotaciones, Asgard llegaría a una época dorada de riqueza y progreso, aunque su cultura y razón de ser correría peligro

No solo ella sabía la riqueza oculta de Asgard. También lo sabían los príncipes, magnates y empresarios que deseaban colocar sus manos en la mina de oro que era Asgard. Joyas, pieles, perfumes, vestidos: todos eran ofrecidos a la joven monarca, la cual devolvía algunos y retenía otros, por la pretensión de sus dueños de no aceptarlos. También tenía un apodo: la reina de las nieves. Para evitar el asedio de los hombres, se mostraba fría, y distante, y esa actitud le hizo ganar esa reputación. Pero muchos olvidaban ese sobrenombre cuando ella sonreía y los miraba con dulzura, todo parecía mágico a su alrededor. Después ella ocultaba su sonrisa de nuevo, y volvía a sumergirse en su soledad.

Esa misma tarde, tomo un vuelo que la llevo a su país. Flaer estaba esperándola, como siempre. Era ella la que le daba fuerzas cada mañana para seguir adelante, lo único que tenía en este mundo. La abrazo como si tuviese un año sin verla y la lleno de besos. Flaer la ayudó con su abrigo y le pregunto cómo estuvo el viaje.

- Estuvo tranquilo. Me moría por regresar. Esta mañana me levante muy temprano para orar a Odín, y casi no llegaba a tiempo a la asamblea. Tuve que esconderme, porque no podía evitar que la nieve flotara a mi alrededor ¡hasta el señor de la piscina salió gritando espantado cuando la vio levemente congelada! Estoy muy cansada, el enviar mi cosmos hasta acá me agota mucho.

- Todo está listo para que descanses. Prepararon tu comida favorita: salmón ahumado con salsa de miel. Llegaste a tiempo para comer con nuestras visitantes.

- ¿Visitas? – Preguntó Hilda – nunca me avisaste que vendría alguien al palacio ¿es alguno de esos empresarios? Porque si es así, tendrá que marcharse ahora mismo

- Cálmate hermana, y no te enfades conmigo – dijo Flaer al mismo tiempo que tomaba el brazo de la princesa – no tiene nada que ver con esas personas. Es algo más importante: La princesa Atena y la diosa Afrodita.

Hilda se quedo muda. Ella solo conversaba con Saori por situaciones de peligro, y el hecho de que otro dios olímpico estuviese en la tierra no era un buen presagio. Y lo peor aún, estaban en el Valhalla, y ya Hilda no contaba con guerreros para protegerse.

- ¿Está todo bien señorita? – pregunto uno de sus guardias, haciéndola salir de su estupor. Abrazó a su hermana fuertemente y dijo – Quédate siempre a mi lado. No te separes de mí ¿está bien?

- Si hermana, como tú digas

Sin ser vista por las diosas, Hilda entro a su habitación y allí cambió su atuendo. Tomo un vestido gris muy vaporoso, con lindas aplicaciones de color plata, que brillaban al reflejo de la luz. Además, adornó su cabeza con una pequeña corona, sin olvidar aretes y accesorios. Lo más llamativo era un cinturón de oro blanco, su prenda favorita, que tenia piedras preciosas del tamaño de una nuez.

Se inclino de rodillas junto a su cama y allí oro a Odín nuevamente y le dio las gracias por el buen viaje. Ahora si estaba lista para encontrarse con Atena

Fue a la habitación de Flaer y la encontró arreglada también, con un vestido color lila y su respectiva corona de oro. Juntas fueron al salón principal donde se encontraban las olímpicas.

A medida que se acercaban, escuchaban claramente como discutían por una manzana dorada, el concurso y la guerra de Troya.

Ellas no se percataron de la presencia de Hilda y Flaer, y al parecer Atena iba ganando por un grito. Hilda sonrió y dijo - ¡Es sorprendente esta discusión! Parece que el tiempo no ha pasado para ustedes. Me imagino que así debió ser cuando compitieron junto a Hera, según la era del mito. Pero veo que se siguen llevando bien, ¿no es así?

Ambas diosas callaron, e intercambiaron miradas acusadoras. Saori se acerco y saludo a Hilda y a su hermana. Acto seguido presento a su compañera – Ella es la diosa Afrodita, estará por un tiempo en la tierra y quería conocerte. No te preocupes, es digna de confianza.

Las princesas de Asgard hicieron una reverencia, y repentinamente Afrodita se acerco a Hilda y estrecho sus manos – Es un placer conocerte. Me han dicho que eres muy hermosa, y ahora puedo comprobarlo – todo esto hizo sonrojar a Hilda – es un honor estar en Asgard.

- Sean bienvenidas. Confieso que su visita ha sido una sorpresa, pero muy agradable. Consideren al Valhalla su hogar. Pasemos al comedor.

- Espera un momento, ¡he traído regalos!, ¿Cabú, donde estas?

- Me llamo Jabú, señorita. Y disculpe la tardanza, pero estaba asegurándome de que todo estuviese en orden.

A todas estas Jabu dejo en una mesa unas cajas que eran para Hilda y su hermana. Acompaño a Saori a Asgard para protegerla, sabemos que Seiya y los demás estaban de vacaciones forzosas. Se había convertido en el guardaespaldas de la diosa, y aunque ella sabía que él no le servía de mucho, le permitía que le acompañase, si eso le hacía feliz. Además, Jabu no confiaba en las intenciones de Afrodita y una de sus guerreras: Natalia. Era una joven pelirroja de hermosas proporciones, aunque no podía ver su rostro. Afrodita no era exigente en el uso de las mascaras, que consideraba horrorosas, pero si utilizaban unos lentes oscuros muy grandes que ocultaban la mitad del rostro, recordando a los lentes de esquiar. Pero eran ricos en colores y aplicaciones de piedras preciosas. Todo a combinar con el vestuario. Natalia no confiaba en Jabu, y creía fuertemente que ella era más fuerte que él, así que le hablaba como el amo a su esclavo. El unicornio acostumbrado a este trato le era indiferente, aunque si le era incomodo que otra mujer que no fuese Saori lo tratara mal. Pero el estaba también hipnotizado con la belleza de Afrodita, así que con tal de verla y tenerla cerca era suficiente.

A instancia de las diosas los regalos fueron abiertos inmediatamente, y de verdad eran muy delicados: figuras de cristal, peluches y un perfume en forma de manzana dorada. Hilda se asusto, pero Jabu la tranquilizo diciendo que solo era un perfume inofensivo.

Solo lo compró para molestar a Saori.

Llego la hora de la comida. Se les fue permitido a los guerreros acompañar a sus señoras, así que comieron con gran apetito. Natalia se atraganto de pescado, y cuando iba por el postre Afrodita la regañó diciéndole que perdería la figura. Jabu se alegro visiblemente, recibiendo un golpecito inofensivo de su diosa, que lo hizo recuperar la compostura.

Después de compartir un rato ameno, llego la hora de la pregunta, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

- Natalia, Jabu, ¿podrían salir un momento por favor? – ordeno Saori. A ellos no les gusto mucho pero debieron obedecer.

- Debemos discutir algo muy importante, ¿crees prudente que tu joven hermana escuche nuestra conversación?

- Claro que si – respondió Hilda sin vacilar - Flaer me ha acompañado por todos estos años, y la creo capaz de responder a cualquier adversidad. No creo necesario que ella deba marcharse.

- No te ofendas Hilda. Es solo que es un tema muy delicado. Si lo deseas después que lo conozcas puedes contarle todo.

Flaer al darse cuenta de la situación, tomo la mano de su hermana y le hizo ver que estaba bien. – Estaré fuera si me necesitan – y dicho esto salió de la estancia

Afrodita tomo una copa de vino sin respirar y se animo a conversar - Princesa, la tierra está de nuevo amenazada. Los dioses la han puesto a prueba, y esta vez difícilmente podrá escapar. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Los ojos de la valquiria se apagaron visiblemente, ¿tendría ella las fuerzas para luchar nuevamente? La muerte de sus guerreros le vino como un golpe a su memoria.

- ¿Qué dios desea acabar con la tierra? ¿Acaso no nos perdonaron cuando Saori venció a Artemisa?

- No todos – intervino Saori – Zeus quiso prolongar la vida de los humanos un poco más, pero es otro dios quien desea hacerlo sin misericordia: Febo Apolo, el dios de la luz. El se lo ha pedido a mi padre, y parece que él se lo permitirá.

Y así, le contaron el inicio de la historia, la intención del dios de cabellos rojizos de acabar con todo para comenzar una nueva era, libre de la maldad y corrupción humana y la autoridad dada por su padre para hacer cuanto quisiera. Ellas lograron un tiempo de tregua, en el cual buscaban darle a Apolo una visión distinta de la tierra y era por eso que le habían invitado a convivir con ellas, dado que Zeus no dijo hasta cuando le tocaría vivir como humano. Pero seguro que ese tiempo seria breve.

- ¿Desean que Apolo venga a Asgard? – respondió Hilda levantándose de su asiento y mirando fijamente a Saori – Desde tiempos inmemoriales, los dioses olímpicos no se mezclan con los dioses nórdicos. Zeus y Odín riñeron, y es por eso que nuestros reinos están alejados, quedando ustedes en la tierra soleada y nosotros en el frío eterno, de los polos. No creo que a él le parezca atractiva la idea de venir a este palacio, y mucho menos tener un gesto de amabilidad hacia mí, que soy la representante de Odín en este mundo. Si él desea destruir la tierra, será difícil que pueda disuadirlo mostrándole una imagen grata de algo que a el no le interesa. Tiene que haber otra solución.

Afrodita sonrió levemente. Era claro que Hilda no se creyó el cuento de una reunión de paz. Parecía que conociese a Apolo desde hace mucho y acertó en cada una de sus palabras, porque bien fue cierto que él acepto a regañadientes ir a Asgard. Odiaba a esa ciudad por ser la tierra de Odín y deseaba que sus habitantes fuesen los primeros en caer en el fuego divino. Zeus le enseño a odiar a esta nación, aunque como sucede muchas veces, nunca supo la verdadera razón del rencor de su padre. Ella también tenía un poco de recelo, pero no tenía otra opción, si quería salvar a la tierra. Debían engañar a Hilda y lo que pasara después, sería otro asunto.

Saori se tardo un poco en reaccionar. Pensaba que Hilda fingía su ignorancia en cuanto a sus verdaderas intenciones y que en cualquier momento se alzaría con su lanza para congelarla hasta su próxima reencarnación. Pero a pesar de todo confiaba en ella, y sabía que si Afrodita la traicionaba, Hilda era la única que la apoyaría.

- Hilda no te precipites. Tienes razón en que Apolo no está muy a gusto con la idea de venir a conversar contigo, pero aceptó al final y eso es un buen indicio. No te imaginas como se ha sentido a gusto en la tierra, aunque trate de ocultarlo. Desde que llegó, se consagro como uno de los jóvenes más adinerados de Europa y se las ha arreglado para vivir como un príncipe, gastando dinero a manos llenas. Ya tiene dos mercedes y ni hablar de sus caballeros. Me hizo prestarle un jet privado porque tele transportarse hasta acá le podría "causar mareo". Estoy segura que tenemos otra oportunidad. Por favor, trata de entenderlo y ayúdanos. Por la fuerza, no lograremos nada contra Apolo. Seiya sobrevivió de milagro, y estoy segura que si lo ve de nuevo, lo matara al instante.

Dicho esto, se sentó de nuevo y corrieron lágrimas por sus mejillas. La valquiria se conmovió de su congoja, y abandono su rudeza. Si ellas estaban allí era porque querían ayudarla sinceramente. O eso era lo que ella creía.

- Lamento si te ofendí, Atena. Esta noticia me tomo de sorpresa, y no supe cómo reaccionar. Si te soy honesta me asusta un poco no estar a la altura de la situación. Creo no tener la energía suficiente para contrarrestar un ataque de Apolo, pero lo que si se, es que debemos hacer todo por preservar la tierra que tanto amamos. ¿No lo crees así?

Saori recupero su sonrisa y se tranquilizo un poco. Ya con Hilda dispuesta a ayudar ganaría mucho, y tal vez no habría necesidad de sacrificar vidas inocentes.

- Me alegra que estés de acuerdo – dijo Afrodita – Veras que todo saldrá bien. Lo primero es preparar todo para la visita de Apolo. Hay que causar buena impresión.

Al preguntar Hilda cuando vendría, recibió la misma respuesta que Saori: Mañana. A diferencia de esta, respiro profundo y se alegro de que la espera fuera corta. Ya tenía los nervios demasiado tensos y una tortura a largo plazo no era buena para la salud.

- Debo comenzar a ordenar el palacio. Hay mucho por hacer. Ustedes pueden quedarse un rato aquí, o ir a sus habitaciones. Mañana temprano las buscare para conversar sobre lo que debemos hacer.

La valquiria salió del salón y llamo a sus sirvientes para una exhaustiva revisión de las habitaciones. También llamo a sus guardias y consejeros para que estuviesen atentos y en buenas condiciones. Esto la hizo estar despierta hasta muy tarde, pero era necesario. Después de estar conforme con el trabajo, se retiro a su habitación muy cansada, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su hermana y velar un rato su sueño. Sola en su cuarto, rogó a Odín por ellas y por su tierra amada, que sería amenazada al día siguiente.

Lo que Hilda no noto, fue dos sombras que acechaban en su habitación. Uno de sus defectos, era que dormía profundamente, y era razonable por todas las cosas que hacía en el día. Después de confirmar que estaba bien dormida, una de las sombras se acerco y encendió su cosmos para impedir que Hilda despertase por un buen tiempo, o al menos hasta que terminara lo que iba a hacer. Era el cosmos de Atena, y después de esto encendió una luz.

- Pensé que no vendría a dormir hoy. Casi me acuesto yo misma en su cama. Faltan pocas horas para amanecer. Espero que no te equivoques Afrodita... por cierto ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Que collar tan hermoso! – exclamo Afrodita, revolviendo gozosamente las joyas de Hilda como si encontrase un tesoro - ¿crees que note su falta?

- ¡No vinimos a robar! – Gritó Saori – ¡Compórtate o yo misma la despertare, a ver si le parece gracioso!

- No grites o alguien se dará cuenta – y guardo el collar en su abrigo - debemos ser discretas. Además a ella no se le vera tan bien como a mí.

Dicho esto, Afrodita saco de una caja un frasco de cristal tallado que contenía un aceite de color rojizo, el cual al ser destapado inundo la habitación de un aroma dulce y embriagador. Según ella este era un aceite mágico, que rejuvenecía a quien lo usara y era uno de sus secretos bien guardados. Pensaba usar este aceite con Hilda para acrecentar sus atributos, porque nadie es más narcisista que un dios. Esta idea fue de Saori, que recordó el favor que le hizo a Penélope, la esposa de Odiseo (se acordó porque lo leyó en un libro) cuando los príncipes se debatían por ella. Toda idea era bien aceptada.

Saori levanto el cobertor y con ayuda de Afrodita ungieron el rostro de Hilda, sus níveos brazos, sus pechos, sus caderas y todo rastro de piel apetecible para el sexo opuesto. Al instante su piel se torno fresca, suave y sin ningún rastro de cansancio o fatiga. Terminada la labor, la vistieron de nuevo y dejaron un frasco de perfume abierto para que no sospechara al percibir el olor de la ambrosía que llenaba el lugar. Sin embargo, a despecho de Afrodita, Saori saco el collar de la chaqueta y al intentar quejarse esta; encendió su cosmos dándole un mensaje muy claro. Nada de robos, pero si todo resultaba le tocaría comprarle a la diosa uno igual… tal vez al final fue mala idea no quedárselo.

Shun estaba intranquilo. Hacia 4 días que no sabía nada de Seiya. Seika, su hermana, se había comunicado con él, pues es cierto que desde que se encontraron, procuraban verse frecuentemente. Y Pegaso, había prometido visitarle y aun no aparecía y ella tenía un mal presentimiento.

Es por eso que contactó a Andrómeda y éste se quedo suspenso. El había sentido un cosmos extraño desde algunos días, pero Saori no les comunico nada al respecto. Y en este momento ella estaba en Asgard, en compañía de Jabu. Eso fue lo que le dijeron esa mañana. ¿Dónde podría estar seiya?


	4. Un ser exigente

Italia es un país privilegiado. Tiene un clima delicioso, paisajes de ensueño, y sus habitantes son alegres y modernos. Y el sol que se aprecia en ese lugar, te calienta pero no te quema, como en los países tropicales. En una plaza de Venecia, estaba el joven Apolo, disfrutando un rico café y escuchando a los parroquianos cantar odas a su tierra. No había otra cosa que le gustara al joven dios como la música. La valoraba mucho, por eso pasaba tanto tiempo con las musas en el Parnaso, escuchándolas con el pretexto de entrenarlas para hacerlo mejor.

Para su sorpresa, sintió nostalgia al imaginar que esas voces se apagarían, una vez destruida su tierra natal. Recuperó su altivez, y desechó ese pensamiento: no debía titubear, si quería alcanzar su objetivo. Para acallar su conciencia, pensó que tal vez podría salvar a algunos músicos para su orquesta personal, o darles algún lugar privilegiado en el elíseo. Pero todos sabemos que nunca lo haría

Una voz interrumpió su meditación. Perseo, uno de guerreros denominados "Arcangeles", le recordó que el avión estaba listo para partir a Asgard. La mirada del dios cambió. ¿ En serio tenía que ir a ese lugar, o era una broma de mal gusto? Dio un último sorbo a su café y preguntó – ¿Gabriel hizo lo que le pedí? – El joven guerrero bajo la mirada, ocultando sus ojos azules – Sí, mi señor. El prisionero esta en medio de una pesadilla en este momento.

- Perfecto. Eso me pone de buen humor. Cuando salgamos de Asgard, le haremos una visita.

- Como usted diga, señor Apolo

En el extremo del globo terráqueo…

Hilda se levanto antes que sus invitadas. Se sentía rejuvenecida, y que el descanso valió la pena. Hizo una oración matutina al pie de su cama, y se dedico a arreglarse para ese día tan importante. El agua tibia la relajaba, y si notó que un olor a perfume inundaba la estancia, no le prestó atención. Su mente estaba en otro sitio, o mejor dicho en otro tiempo. En uno menos frio, donde el hombre que amaba en secreto la esperaría al cruzar la puerta de su habitación. Bueno, no era un secreto, pero si lo consideraba prohibido, hasta que la muerte interrumpió su idilio y se dio cuenta del tiempo que había perdido.

Secó una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla y procedió a vestirse. Optó por un vestido color vino, que hacia un contraste pecaminoso con su piel excesivamente blanca, y al no estar provisto de mangas, lo combinó con un chal traslúcido del mismo color con bordados en negro y oro. Se coloco su crucifijo, y después de comprobar en el espejo que estaba presentable, salió de su habitación – Hoy es el día Hilda, deberás demostrar que sigues siendo fuerte, a pesar de todo – pensó

Flaer se encargo de que las diosas fueran atendidas para el desayuno. Afrodita fue la primera en preguntar por Hilda, y le fue respondido que se encontraba orando a Odín.

- Es el deber de Hilda, debemos esperar – comento Saori al ver la inquietud de la otra – Dime algo Flaer, ¿ella ora entre el pueblo, o al pie de la estatua? Recuerdo que ese sitio fue destruido.

- Tienes razón. El camino de piedras fue derribado por Poseidón, después de eso reconstruimos la estatua de Odín, y se construyo un nuevo altar. Está en la parte posterior del castillo, a los límites del mar congelado. Después de la batalla, ella no quiso que el pueblo tuviera acceso fácil, para su propia seguridad. Sin embargo, eventualmente abrimos la puerta del castillo y los que quieran pueden compartir un rato con nosotras, pero ya no es tan frecuente como antes.

En ese momento, Saori se percato de la ausencia de Jabú. ¿Dónde podría estar? Natalia estaba preguntándose lo mismo, pero no dejo que su curiosidad se notara.

El unicornio, se adelanto a su señora desde muy temprano: Quiso recorrer el castillo y a la vez, estudiar el territorio previendo algún ataque sorpresa del invitado olímpico. La verdad, es que todo era nuevo para él: a diferencia de sus compañeros, Jabu nunca había visitado Asgard. Lo llenó de paz la tranquilidad del pueblo, la simpleza de sus habitantes y el cosmos de Hilda, que aún a la distancia, tocaba su corazón. Después de algunos pasos, encontró una reja y detrás de ella un improvisado cementerio. Aunque el frio era inclemente, era impresionante el grupo de florecillas silvestres que rodeaban las tumbas. Lo más curioso era que cada una de las siete tumbas tenía una estatua. Intrigado, se acerco a la más cercana y al leer la inscripción lo entendió todo: ALBERICH DE MEGREZ: La mente más brillante de toda una era, que se apago al llegar la mañana. Jabú sin quererlo, pensó en su propia muerte… ¿valdría la pena su sacrificio?

Aunque a Apolo le parecía que en Asgard había demasiada nieve, y que el mini jet caería congelado en cualquier momento, esa mañana era una de las mas pacificas de la temporada. Los copos de nieve caían como gotitas de rocío, o como un grupo de hojas mecida por la brisa, pero a un ser como él, amante de las tierras cálidas, era un verdadero suplicio. Vestido con un traje Giorgio Armani gris oscuro y una piel de oso blanco cuyo precio escandalizaría al mismo oso, a sus dos Arcángeles acompañantes: Perseo y Jacinto les daba la impresión que su señor se tomaba demasiadas comodidades en un planeta que tenia las horas contadas. Ellos eran jóvenes apuestos, bendecidos con el cosmos de Apolo y habían vivido mucho, tal vez demasiado. A Perseo le encantaba disfrutar de los placeres, y la inmortalidad era un regalo para él. Pero al guerrero de Jacinto, el destino de la tierra le causaba melancolía, y a pesar de ser tal vez el más fuerte de los Ángeles de Apolo, su candidez y generosidad era un obstáculo para destacar entre sus compañeros. Pero su señor lo sabía, y confiaba en él, por eso se convirtió en la mano derecha del hijo de Zeus. Jacinto, tenía la esperanza de que Apolo cambiara de parecer, y rogaba a su manera que los dioses nos dieran otra oportunidad. No trató mucho con Atena, pero se imaginaba que ella tenía un plan y si la vida de Apolo no corría riesgos, el ayudaría en lo que pudiese.

El avión llego a una zona adecuada para aterrizar. El lugar más despejado era el traspatio donde se encontraba la estatua de Odín. Se mostraba imponente en medio del clima helado, y a Apolo le dio la impresión de que la estatua lo miraba fijamente, a pesar de estar en movimiento. Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, porque sabía que era absurdo, eso solo era un montón de roca, ¿Qué mal podría causarle a él?

Ya en tierra, se desilusiono al darse cuenta que no salió una caravana a recibirle. Y es que sus hermanas no tenían idea de cómo o donde llegaría. Contemplo un rato el lugar y fue allí cuando sintió algo diferente: una dulce paz y tristeza ligada en un mismo cosmos. Era el cosmos de Hilda, que seguía orando en su altar. Ya que nadie lo contactaba, el decidió saludarla con el suyo. El aire de Asgard se volvió menos frío que de costumbre, y el cielo se torno violeta y rojizo. Hilda, impresionada apago su cosmos, como un pajarillo asustado y se dijo: ha llegado.

Al hacerse notar, aparecieron sus hermanas, acompañadas de Flaer y un pequeño cortejo de adolescentes, los cuales traían flores para el invitado. El recibió algunas, por respeto a las pequeñas, y otras fueron tomadas a regañadientes por Perseo. Saori, sin saber cómo manejar la situación, se mantenía levemente apartada, pero Afrodita en un descuido se aferro al brazo de Apolo, y aunque quisiera no podía zafarse.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Que bueno que estas aquí! Nos tenias preocupadas, pensamos que cambiaste de opinión ¡cómo te demoraste en llegar! – dicho esto, plantó un beso en su mejilla y entre risas lo arrastró al castillo. Saori no soportaba la vergüenza, y trataba de conversar con Flaer en el trayecto, que también estaba impresionada por esas muestras de afecto. Sin embargo a el aludido no le molestaba, y aunque Afrodita siempre coqueteaba, él se mantenía al margen de cualquier relación sentimental con ella, porque sabía que ella era muy cambiante y el muy, pero muy celoso. Con su compañía era suficiente, y cuando Artemisa atravesaba por sus rabietas, Afrodita era una buena opción. Atena, si era un caso aparte.

Ya en palacio, se encontraba Hilda y en un rincón el caballero de Unicornio. Se acerco a saludarle, con una leve reverencia y al levantar la mirada pudo contemplar el porte elegante de Apolo, su cabello rubio y su aire orgulloso. A su vez, el joven dios admiro la tranquilidad reflejada en los ojos grises de la princesa, y el tono de su piel extremadamente blanca, que competía en belleza con las rosas del mismo color que adornaban la habitación. Si bien la ambrosia no fue suficiente para dejarlo hechizado, la soberana de Asgard le causo buena impresión. Pero lo disimulo muy bien.

- Sean bienvenidos a nuestra tierra. Ya conoció a mi hermana Flaer, y yo soy Hilda, representante de Odín. Espero que disfrute su visita – dicho esto se acerco a su hermana.

- Mis hermanas insistieron en esta visita. Si no le molesta, a mis guerreros les gustaría dar un recorrido por su castillo, sin acompañantes. No creo que sea un problema.

Esta petición generó desconfianza en los presentes, pero tuvo que seguir las normas de etiqueta – Como usted lo desee. Se sentirán a gusto en el castillo.

Así los Arcángeles, se retiraron del salón. Natalia, disimuladamente salió tras ellos, para poder vigilarles un poco. Perseo se perdió de su vista rápidamente, tuvo que conformarse con seguir a Jacinto que se detuvo en una biblioteca. El se percato de que estaba vigilado, pero no dijo nada. Era Perseo quien debía encontrar lo que necesitaban.

En el salón reinaba una música deliciosa. Una pequeña orquesta, interpretaba clásicos con gran perfección, y destacaba que parte de los pequeños dominaban los instrumentos musicales. Aunque nadie quería romper el silencio era necesario: Apolo se rehusó a probar cualquier tipo de alimento, y mostraba claras evidencias de querer marcharse. Saori tratando de salvar la situación, fue directo al punto.

- Hermano, ¿has cambiado de opinión sobre la tierra? En este tiempo que has compartido con nosotras, cuando te topas con un niño, o ves las ganas de vivir de los humanos… ¿no sientes que estas equivocado?

Apolo antes de contestar, se levanto y tomó una copa de champaña. Después de un sorbo, le contestó – No he cambiado de opinión Atena. Aunque a tus ojos, creas que solo he visto la parte privilegiada de este mundo, sabes que como dioses, podemos conocer los pensamientos de los humanos y percibir lo que está a nuestro alrededor. Sí he visto la violencia, la guerra, el deseo de acabar con tu enemigo a pesar de todo, sin importar que los inocentes sufran las consecuencias. Hace poco hubo una matanza, por un grupo de fanáticos que estrello unos aviones, y en otro lugar hombres desalmados mataron y violaron a niños y mujeres ¿es que no lo viste? ¿Dónde estaba el amor fraternal que tanto pregonas cuando la vida de esos pequeños ángeles estaba agonizando? ¿O será acaso que encerrada en tu imperio, no ves más allá del dintel de tu puerta? Me parece que es el momento justo de limpiar este mundo, barriendo todo rastro de impureza y comenzar una nueva era, donde los virtuosos y limpios de pecado, sean los habitantes de este planeta, y lo más importante: recuperar el respeto que nos deben a nosotros, los dioses, sus creadores y regidores de su destino.

Las mejillas de Saori se encendieron, y aunque trataba no podía coordinar sus pensamientos - ¡Como dices que no percibo el dolor de este mundo! Lo sentí en carne propia, cuando Artemisa me exigió entregarle mi sangre, o cuando Poseidón me encerró en el Pilar principal. La maldad del hombre no es nueva, pero existen aun las virtudes y hay inocentes que tienen el derecho a seguir viviendo. Hablas de enemigos desalmados, ¿y acaso no te comportas como uno ahora? – Diciendo esto, se levanto de su asiento – yo te juro Febo que aunque me quites la vida, no te permitiré destruir este planeta.

El otro se levanto de su asiento, señalándola con la copa en su mano – tu lo has sentenciado Atena, brindo por eso – y bebió de un sorbo su trago.

Hilda tomo la palabra, ya no podía soportarlo – No es necesaria esta amenaza. Si escuchara nuestras razones, se daría cuenta de su error. ¿Cree usted acaso que con violencia se ganara el respeto de los humanos? ¿Cómo podría venerar a aquellos que destruyen lo que más aman, con la ilusión de una vida nueva, sabiendo que su futuro está basado en el dolor de otros? – Ayudó a Saori a sentarse de nuevo, pues esta aun estaba confundida y continuó – Se que los olímpicos tomaron parte en la labor creadora de este planeta, pero yo, como representante de los dioses nórdicos, creo tener parte en esta decisión. De ninguna manera puedo estar de acuerdo en que mi pueblo, y aun más, el mundo entero perezca y no hacer nada para evitarlo.

Afrodita, le indico a Flaer que los dejara solos, a lo que ésta obedeció, a su pesar. La diosa intento acercarse a Apolo, pero se detuvo cuando el cabello del dios sol empezó a tornarse rojizo, lo que sucedía cuando se enojaba o encendía su cosmos. Debía ser cautelosa.

- Hermano, considera lo que piensas hacer. Sé que Padre te dio la autoridad para que decidas, pero yo también siento cariño por los humanos. No te niegues a escucharnos por favor – concluyo ésta, tratando de tomar su mano, pero él la rechazo.

- Hilda de Polaris – respondió directamente, ignorando a las presentes – Usted dice que tiene derecho de opinar, porque sus ancestros tomaron parte en la labor creadora. Le recuerdo, que Asgard existe gracias a que mi padre les permitió vivir en paz en este sitio, puesto que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para desterrarnos del Olimpo ¿Por qué cree que debo escucharla? ¿A una mujer que se siente una diosa, pero que no fue capaz de defender su propia tierra cuando fue necesario?

Allí se sintió triunfante, le dio donde más le dolía. Las mejillas de Hilda se enrojecieron y brotaron algunas lágrimas. Pero en sus ojos brillaba el coraje, y la determinación de no ceder a sus provocaciones – Tiene razón, señor Apolo. En un momento de mi vida fui débil, y las vidas de mis seres queridos pagaron mi error. Pero por ellos, me levanto día tras día y estoy segura que si me rindo me reprocharían mi debilidad. ¿Cree usted que hay sufrimiento en el mundo? Es cierto, yo misma lo he sentido. Pero aun así, el ser humano tiene libre albedrío, y aunque algunos lo usen en perjuicio de otros, hay una mayoría que lucha y siente compasión por su prójimo. Somos poderosos, si, pero en vez de juzgarlos y condenarlos ¿Por qué no ayudarles, usar nuestro poder en su beneficio, haciendo que la vida de los seres humanos este llena de paz y armonía? Estoy segura que de esta forma, los humanos fácilmente los venerarían, como es su deseo.

- ¿Y que es lo que usted desea? – dijo esto dando unos pasos hacia ella, lo suficiente para escuchar que el corazón de la princesa latía rápidamente, pero mantenía su porte tan altivo como el de él – Contésteme ¿no desea la admiración y veneración de su pueblo y del mundo entero? ¿no desea ser reconocida por su poder, y dejar esta tierra fría y desolada? Vestigios del cosmos de Odín protegen su ciudad, es el **suyo** el que la mantiene en pie. Le convendría un cambio a un lugar que goce de la luz del sol. ¿No le parece un cambio justo?

- Soy feliz en mi tierra, señor Apolo. Si alguna vez deseé vivir en un lugar lleno de luz y sol, deseché esta idea al pensar que es mi deber permanecer aquí para que otros sean felices. Ese es mi aporte, el mantener esta tierra congelada, y preservar el balance de la naturaleza, para así evitar una catástrofe. Sé que mi gente siente lo mismo que yo, por eso no los abandono, y procuro proveerles lo que necesitan. No necesito la admiración del mundo entero, como usted dice: con la de las personas que me quieren, y me vieron crecer es suficiente.

Algo en el discurso de la joven hizo considerar las ideas del dios sol, o al menos su actitud la hizo merecedora de su respeto. Volvió a su asiento, y comentó – Al parecer la tierra ahora cuenta con unas protectoras muy insistentes. Sabía que encontraría resistencia, pero no pensé que tres mujeres me acorralarían hasta que cambiara de opinión.

- Nos es acorralarte hermano. Es defender lo que queremos – intervino Saori, que se había calmado – Una guerra traería muchas desgracias, pero no podemos cruzarnos de brazos. Como dijo Hilda, somos diosas, y nos sentimos con derecho a intervenir. Seguro que si resolvemos nuestras diferencias, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para todos.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy – la interrumpió el, levantándose de nuevo – Para su tranquilidad, aún no pienso actuar. Tomemos este tiempo para compartir un poco más, y llegado el momento cada quien tomara el bando que desee, ¿les parece?

-Por mi está bien – contesto Afrodita, que ya estaba aburrida con la conversación, y aprovecho para tomar un poco mas de vino - ¿Por qué no seguimos disfrutando de la música? Estoy segura que Flare piensa lo mismo… por cierto ¿donde está?

Hilda al escuchar esta pregunta, sintió un escalofrío. Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada cuando escucho la risa de Afrodita – ¡Perdón, que cabeza la mía! Yo misma le pedí que saliera. Debe regresar en cualquier momento -Hilda quiso salir por ella, pero Afrodita se lo impidió – Te preocupas demasiado, ¿Qué pensara nuestro invitado si lo dejamos solo?

La mirada de la Asgardiana le quito la risa a la olímpica. Pero luego dulcifico su rostro, y tuvo que acceder – Tienes razón, sigamos conversando. Le diré a los músicos que interpreten una pieza más.

Así transcurrió casi una hora, entre participaciones musicales y conversaciones generales. Hilda echaba de menos a su hermana, y aunque se imaginaba que algún enemigo la estaba torturando, se tranquilizaba al razonar que todo estaba a su favor: era su palacio, tenía a la guardia real atenta, estaba Jabú y si algún cosmos extraño aparecía, ella podía sentirlo. Tratando de distraerse, se fijo en Apolo: aunque sí mantenía una actitud distante, estaba atento a la conversación de sus hermanas, y sonreía cuando éstas se atacaban. Pero lo que más disfrutaba era la música. Inconscientemente tarareaba alguna melodía, y movía sus dedos al ritmo del piano, como si el sillón fuera el teclado de aquel prodigioso instrumento. No pudo evitar sonreír y comentó – Es notable la afición que siente por las artes musicales. Dice el mito que es su área predilecta. ¿Desea usted interpretar algo en el piano?

- No creo que sea el momento – respondió – Pero presiento que usted es una buena observadora, debe serle útil a la hora de negociar. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que se diga de mí, desde la era del mito? - y al decir esto, se animó a tomar un postre que una de las pequeñas le ofreció.

Cuando la princesa iba a responder, uno de sus diputados se atrevió a interrumpir en la sala. Se acerco respetuosamente y le dijo – Señorita, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero es importante su presencia.

El hombre le explico que un hombre de negocios, muy importante, irrumpió en el palacio, y fue atendido por ellos, pero él se negaba a algún acuerdo, y era necesario porque él representaba a la mayor industria recolectora y distribuidora de cangrejos, camarones y otros seres marinos. Y ahora que se acercaba la temporada, sino se aprovechaba, se perderían estos recursos. Ella se levanto, se excuso con los presentes y salió de la habitación, con la promesa de volver pronto.

- Si lo desean pueden caminar un poco, el conde Weltheimer les guiara a donde lo deseen.

Y salió.

ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO HASTA AHORA. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!


	5. El pretendiente de mis pesadillas

Historia sobre la inesperada atraccion entre Hilda de Polaris y Febo Apolo, hijo de Zeus ¿sera un pecado intentarlo? Confusion, una nueva guerra santa y un final inesperado. Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo. Tiene drama, humor y una mezcla entre ficcion y realidad. ¡No olviden sus comentarios!

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y LA TOEI. NO TENGO DERECHOS SOBRE LOS MISMOS, Y POR LO MISMO EXPONGO QUE NO PERSIGO NINGUN LUCRO, NI PUBLICIDAD

_Sonrióse el padre de los hombres y de los dioses, y llamando a la dorada Afrodita, le dijo:_

_—A ti, hija mía, no te han sido asignadas las acciones bélicas: dedícate a los dulces trabajos_

_ del himeneo, y el impetuoso Ares y Atenea cuidarán de aquéllas. _

_ La Iliada: Canto V_

5.- EL PRETENDIENTE DE MIS PESADILLAS

Perseo debía actuar rápido. Sin ser visto llego a una cámara sagrada donde reposaba la armadura de Odín. Era impresionante el cosmos que despedía, aun al estar guardada en un baúl sagrado. Pero no era esto lo que el requería. Sabiendo por experiencia que lo más importante está escondido, le llamo la atención un espejo de acero carcomido por el tiempo, y al moverlo encontró una palanca arcaica que al accionarlo abrió una puerta secreta. El ver lo que estaba adentro lo hizo sonreír.

Los invitados, deshaciéndose de cualquier guía, comenzaron a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Afrodita comenzó a alabar a Hilda, con la intención de saber si su plan tenía algún efecto, porque el mencionado seguía distante y apático. El solo se limito a sonreír, y contestó - Parece que en lugar de discutir sobre una posible guerra, viniste a arreglar un compromiso. Afrodita se rio de nuevo nerviosamente y Saori comentó sinceramente, frotándose las manos – ¿no tienen frio?

Iban los otros dos a burlarse de ella (pues era una pregunta demasiado tonta) cuando una bofetada rompió el silencio del inmaculado pasillo. Los tres olímpicos cruzaron sus miradas, pues adivinaron que provenía del salón contiguo, y seguido a esto se escuchaba la voz de Hilda exigiendo a alguien que se fuera del palacio inmediatamente. Apolo y Saori vacilaron un instante, pues no lo consideraban decoroso. Sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso de las reglas de etiqueta, Afrodita salió disparada como una flecha a ver que sucedía y ellos se animaron a seguirla. Cual grande fue la sorpresa cuando entraron allí: Hilda estaba furiosa con todo lo que aparénteme estuvo sobre una mesa en el suelo, y frente a ella estaba de pie Julián Solo, con un hilo de sangre que corría por sus labios. Parte de la habitación estaba congelada, y rastros de los cosmos de ambos, se percibían en el ambiente, denotando el amplio desprecio que esta sentía por este hombre, que se apareció en el momento menos oportuno, para arrastrar su vida al desastre, otra vez.

Afrodita se quedo muda al ver esta escena. Saori, instintivamente se aferro al brazo de Apolo, olvidando todas sus peleas ancestrales, como si el subconsciente le indicara que este podía protegerla. Apolo iba a rechazarla, cuando un recuerdo resonó en su cabeza: _No pelees con tu hermana_. Así que disimulo por un rato, mientras contemplaba la absurda situación.

- Eres muy dura princesa – dijo Julián limpiando su rostro – no deberías ser tan rencorosa. Piensa en todo lo que tendrías a tu favor

- ¿Poseidón? – pregunto una insegura Saori, rompiendo la tensión y delatando la presencia de los recién llegados. Ella sospechaba que el sello de Julián estaba roto, pero no tenía la certeza. Ahora no sabía si estaba allí como el joven magnate y caprichoso que conoció una vez, o como el emperador del mar.

- Así que tenemos visitas – dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente – debiste avisarme que mis queridos sobrinos estarían aquí.

Con esta respuesta dejo evidenciado que el rey del mar estaba totalmente despierto. Hilda avergonzada, trato de avanzar unos pasos, pero Julián intento sujetarla por el brazo, siendo rechazado por el cosmos de esta – No tengo porque avisarle absolutamente nada, y muchos menos soportar su presencia ¡Déjeme en paz de una buena vez!

Pero el dios era muy persistente, y continuo asediándola como si los testigos fuesen de aire – Se inteligente Hilda de Polaris. Lamento que nuestro primer encuentro haya sido accidentado, pero puedo enmendarlo. Conviértete en mi esclava y juntos llevaremos a Asgard a una era dorada, lejos de este frio eterno y lleno de luz de sol. Quién sabe, en un futuro hasta podría hacerte mi esposa.

Hilda temblaba de rabia. En un momento cerro su puño y repentinamente su lanza apareció en la otra mano. Poseidón dio un paso atrás, no fuera que le acomodaran la otra mejilla – Su gran "oferta" me ofende, ¿Cómo se atreve a pisar este palacio, después de todo lo que me ha causado? Por usted, mis guerreros sagrados murieron y mi hermana estuvo a punto de perder la vida. Fueron días terribles para mi, que tuve que enfrentarme al dolor de sus familias y jamás pude tolerar el mío ¿y ahora tiene el descaro de decirme en mi propia cara que sea su amante? ¿Acaso ha perdido el juicio?

- No he dicho la palabra amante. Dije esclava o sirviente, no me malinterprete – respondió el dios con una sonrisa, lo que hacía que la valquiria se enojase mas.

- Ella tiene razón – intervino Afrodita- en el tiempo antiguo, las esclavas eran las amantes. De hecho, a veces yo me hacía pasar por una, ¡era muy divertido! ¿recuerdas la vez que me disfracé de esclava egipcia? ¡A ti siempre te encantaron esas cosas!

Apolo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, jamás pensó que su obligada visita a Asgard fuese tan entretenida. Julián se sonrojo y frunció un poco el ceño, pues si fue cierto que él y su querida "sobrina" tuvieron relaciones poco ortodoxas, era lo más normal en el mundo olímpico. Si contamos que Zeus se caso con su hermana, todo lo demás no era tan reprochable.

- ¡Este no es momento para tus tonterías! ¿Por qué tienes que ventilar tus aventuras amorosas en este instante? – acoto Saori roja como un tomate

- No sé porque te enojas, no he dicho nada malo. Creo que estoy defendiendo a la princesa. La verdad no le hace mal a nadie – y al decir esto, se coloco a la defensiva, pues ya sabía por donde venia la acusación – te encanta criticarme, pero solo lo haces porque eres una ENVIDIOSA ¿y sabes qué? ¡También he estado con tus patriarcas! y nunca te diste cuenta.

- ¡Eres una …!

Y así, en el salón purpura, las dos mujeres comenzaron a discutir, haciendo que los presentes olvidaran el verdadero motivo de la disputa, porque en verdad lo que ellas revelaban era más interesante. Hilda aprovecho para acercarse a la ventana. Cerraba los ojos y los abría de nuevo, con la esperanza de que fuese un espejismo, pero ellos seguían allí. Pensar que el día anterior, a esa misma hora ella era feliz. Ahora estaba con cuatro dioses olímpicos: uno quería destruir su ciudad lo más pronto posible, el otro acostarse con ella, la otra mostraba su lado histérico y la última reconocía descaradamente que era una, una… mujer muy alegre. En ese instante lo vio. Vio a su hermana correr hecha un mar de lágrimas, y allí descubrió lo que pasaba en sus narices.

- ¡ TU ! ¿ Por qué me haces esto? ¿También estabas de acuerdo con Poseidón?- y dicho esto, encendió su cosmos y apunto con su lanza directo al pecho de Apolo – He tolerado demasiado de ustedes el día de hoy, pero no voy a permitir que le hagan daño a mi hermana. Y mucho menos tu, Apolo. No dejare que se burlen de mí. Si es lo que desean, peleare.

El dios miro a la joven con desprecio. No sabía de que lo acusaba, pero aún si la locura de sus hermanas era contagiosa, no iba a permitir que una sacerdotisa le hablara en ese tono. Si necesitaba una excusa para acabar con ella, ya la tenía entre sus manos.

Gabriel detestaba hacer el trabajo sucio, por asi decirlo. Y justo ahora, debía torturar a el caballero de Atena, que aunque quisiera no podía defenderse. Le asqueaba proceder de esa forma, pero ordenes eran ordenes. En cierta forma el pegaso se lo busco, pues le falto el respeto a su señor. Nadie obtenía misericordia fácilmente de Apolo, a menos que fuese su día de suerte. Sin piedad sumergió a Seiya en agua hasta quedar inconsciente, pero ya el no luchaba. Lo dejo en el suelo, en un catre improvisado y salió a tomar aire. No tomo previsiones por si el escapaba. Aun no el no podría despertar.

Jacinto era el que mas pena sentía por Seiya. Aunque fue el Arcangel Javier el que lo capturó, justo cuando volvia a japon, a seguir pistas de su hermana. Tuvieron una pelea breve, donde Javier demostró el nivel superior que tenia sobre el pegaso. Y fue en un descuido que invadió su mente, y asi fue dominado y secuestrado. Aun ellos no sabían que quería Apolo de él, por ahora las ordenes eran mantenerlo confinado.

Harto del silencio y el disimulo, Jacinto le pregunto a Natalia si quería un poco de café. Al verse descubierta se sintió burlada, y azotando la puerta salió de la biblioteca. Lo que ella no vio, fue cuando el joven tomo un grupo de libros antiguos, en otras palabras, la _Völuspá_. Fue oportuno deshacerse de ella. Ahora tenia que reunirse con Apolo lo mas pronto posible, pues fue evidente el cosmos de Poseidon en el palacio, y eso no era bueno. Ademas, Perseo por su cuenta era una muy mala idea.

El Arcangel de la lanza divina, después de robar un objeto sagrado desconocido en su uso para él, salió por un pasadizo y se encontró en un jardin. Fue en ese lugar que encontró a Blaer, que estaba sola y muy ansiosa, pues desconocía lo que pasaba con su hermana en ese momento. Ella se percato de que el guerrero venia en dirección de las cámaras sagradas, y es cierto que el no debía estar allí. Al preguntarle ella de donde venia, solo recibió silencio.

- ¿Por qué no responde señor? ¿Acaso esconde algo? Aunque me dijese que se extravió, veo en sus ojos que tiene otras intenciones.

- ¿Otras intenciones? Tal vez las tenga, pero aun no piense mal de mi señorita. No debería tratarme como un vulgar ladrón – y se acerco rápidamente a ella, cerrándole el paso. Tenia que distraer sus intenciones a toda costa.

- ¿A que se refiere? – dijo la chica nerviosamente. Esos ojos azules eran demasiado turbios – Alejese de mi, por favor.

- ¿No podría estar en este lugar para acercarme a usted? ¿O es que la señorita me considera poco digno?

Blaer no sabia como reaccionar. Estaba muy indignada, pero sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar como una hoja. Y casi sintió desfallecer sus rodillas cuando sin darle tiempo, el Arcangel la tomo entre sus brazos y a la fuerza la besó, de la forma mas apasionada y lasciva que ella hubiese imaginado en su vida. Mientras ella intentaba zafarse, parecia que el ejercía mas presión. Fue cuando presa del desespero comenzaron a correr sus lagrimas

Fue este hecho que hizo que Hilda perdiera la cabeza. Ya cuando ella se asomo por la ventana, pudo ver cuando Perseo la dejaba ir, despues de darle Blaer una bofetada que le parecio a éste una caricia, por la falta de fuerza que la chica tenia. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, y seguro de que nadie lo había visto, desapareció sin esperar a su señor. No podía correr riesgos.

- Creo que debería calmarse y bajar su lanza. No quiero lastimarla. Es de mala educación – y al decir esto, Apolo con girar un solo dedo envió una ventisca hacia la valquiria, con el propósito de desarmarla. Pero para sorpresa de él y sus hermanas, Hilda la resistió y le respondió con un viento congelado que lleno de fina escarcha su brazo derecho.

En verdad estaba furiosa, ya estaba cansada de ser amable – No me interesa nada de lo que me diga. Sé que le parezco insignificante, lo puedo notar en sus ojos, por mucho que se esfuerce. Pero es lo que menos me importa ahora. Es una ofensa que venga a mi palacio, aliado con Poseidón para controlarme, destruir a mi pueblo, mientras su vil caballero se aprovechaba de mi hermana. Esto es algo que no puedo … no quiero – y al decir esto, unas lagrimas la traicionaron, dulcificando la fiereza de su rostro – no permitiré que vuelva a suceder.

Ya harto, elevo su cosmos y todo se empezó a calentar – No sé de qué demonios me está hablando. Pero lo que si se, es que una hija de Odín nunca me había ofendido de esta forma. Creo que tendré que enseñarle el poder de un hijo de Zeus.

- ¡Alto! ¡Deténganse!- grito una desesperada Saori tratando de controlar la situación. Hilda no era rival para su hermano, y todo esto echaba de lado cualquier tentativa de paz y conciliación. Afrodita temía por Hilda, pues sabía que si algo malo le pasaba ella era la culpable. Definitivamente las artes bélicas no eran su fuerte, ya su padre se lo dijo una vez, pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

Pero fue cuando Poseidón aferro su mano en uno de los hombros de Apolo, que éste reacciono – No es forma de tratar a una dama, no importa su origen. Te recuerdo querido sobrino que estoy interesado en esta mujer, así que si intentas algo, creo que tendremos un conflicto. Y si no te importa, me gustaría que nos dejaras a solas.

El joven de cabellos de fuego miro fijamente a su tío y apago su cosmos – Haz lo que quieras. Afrodita, Atena: vámonos. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Ellas se miraron confundidas, sin saber que contestar. Cuando Apolo se giro hacia la puerta, Hilda sentenció: Dígale a su Arcángel, que si vuelve a pisar Asgard, yo misma acabare con él.

- No es necesario que te exaltes. Yo me encargare de eso. Recuerda que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Y así Julián, trato de tomar una de las manos de Hilda y esta volvió a rechazarlo.

- No crea que me olvide de usted. Lárguese de mi palacio y de mi vida para siempre. El solo respirar su aire me provoca nauseas. Búsquese a otra para amargarle la existencia. Prefiero estar encerrada en un calabozo que soportar su presencia.

Con aire ofendido el dios del mar se dirigió a la valquiria en tono más duro - ¿es tu última palabra princesa? Podrías arrepentirte. No siempre puedo ser benévolo. Creo que a partir de ahora necesitaras mi ayuda.

- ¡Lárguese! Y llévese a su querido sobrino. Creo que ya esta reunión se acabo- y por las dudas, le señalo la puerta

- Te arrepentirás de esto – murmuro entre dientes Julián. Y al fin salió. Apolo dedico una última mirada a la princesa y antes de desaparecer comentó - De nada le sirve tanta belleza. Es una lástima.

Esas palabras la afectaron, y no sabía porque. Saori intento consolarla, pero ese momento de vulnerabilidad duro poco. La princesa de Asgard recobro su porte, y sus ojos grises se mostraron más duros. Afrodita lamentó no ser como ella. Si tuviera la mitad de su carácter, no hubiese tenido tantos deslices. En verdad, era digna de su respeto.

- No tienes que disculparte Atena. Nadie esperaba todo esto. Soy yo la que lamenta no haberte ayudado. Si no te molesta, quisiera ver ahora mismo a mi hermana. Esta es tu casa, cuando lo desees.

La abrazo y salió. Saori sintió un frio nuevamente. La palidez de la princesa la hizo comprender de donde provenía.

- ¿En que nos equivocamos hermana? ¿Podremos remediarlo? – preguntó Afrodita con ojos llorosos – yo trate de que todo saliera bien. No estás enojada conmigo, ¿verdad?

Acariciando sus rubios cabellos, le confirmo que no – Eres incorregible. Siempre haces lo mismo. Creo que es a otra a la que le debemos disculpas.

- No te preocupes hermana – dicho esto, sujeto las manos de Saori entre las suyas – ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Pero… poseidón… si él intenta también...

Saori se imagino lo que ella quería decir. Las amenazas de Julián Solo no eran insignificantes. Ya una vez, ella las vivió. Y al parecer, debían prepararse de nuevo

_Espero que disfruten la historia. Gracias por sus reviews, lamentablemente no sé cómo se contestan en el menú. Hare una pequeña pausa, pero pronto volveré, si Dios lo permite. Estoy muy emocionada! Hasta pronto!_


	6. Revelaciones

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y LA TOEI. NO TENGO DERECHOS SOBRE LOS MISMOS, Y POR LO MISMO EXPONGO QUE NO PERSIGO NINGUN LUCRO, NI PUBLICIDAD

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son importantes para mi. Un saludo a Marie K, admiro su trabajo como escritora. Espero que disfruten este capitulo. Por si acaso, me he fijado que me confundo con el nombre de Flaer de Asgard. En otras partes la he nombrado Blaer. Prometo que trabajare en eso. Ustedes son comprensibles.

_¿Cuál de los dioses promovió entre ellos la contienda para que pelearan? El hijo de Zeus y de Leto. Éste, airado con el rey por el ultraje que el atrida infiriera al sacerdote Crises, suscitó en el ejército maligna peste y los hombres perecían…. Al principio el dios disparaba contra los mulos y los ágiles perros; mas luego dirigió sus mortíferas saetas a los hombres, y continuamente ardían muchas piras de cadáveres_

_Canto I, La Ilíada_

Afrodita estaba resentida con Natalia. Su inutilidad en la visita de Asgard la decepcionó. Todo ese desastre con Flaer pudo haberse evitado, si la guerrera hubiese hecho su trabajo. Al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Aun así, la chica se sentía culpable, sumado a esto, debía recibir las críticas de sus compañeras: Amaranta y Valeria. Amaranta era la más dedicada y fuerte de las tres. No se expresaba si no era necesario, pero cuando lo hacía había que estar preparado para todo. Y Valeria era más emotiva, sensual e indiscreta. Tanto que la misma diosa expreso una vez que si algún día necesitaba una suplente para ser la diosa del amor, la indicada seria Valeria (_como diría Hilda, era también una mujer muy alegre_). Valeria tuvo que quedarse a la sombra de sus compañeras, hasta que su señora dispusiese lo contrario.

Lo que más frustraba a la diosa del amor, era que su hermana no quería recibirla. No aceptaba llamadas y visitas, solo recibía la promesa de que pronto lo haría, pero no llegaba el momento. Lo que no sabía, era que Saori no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuese Seiya. A su regreso a Japón, fue informada de la desaparición de Seiya. Al no tener rastros, Shun se unió a Hyoga que viajaron a distintas partes, y comenzaban a perder la esperanza, porque no lo encontraron, aun a costa de cosmos. Era como si lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Resignados, volvieron con su diosa, tal vez ella tendría más éxito.

El día que ellos llegaron, recibieron una llamada reveladora. Un representante de la Cruz Roja en Corea, le indico que el joven Pegaso estaba retenido en una de sus sedes. Fue encontrado gravemente herido en la calle, y unos voluntarios le llevaron para asistirlo. Pero los golpes eran lo menos importante. El caso era que padecía de un cuadro viral muy contagioso y desconocido para ellos. Si ella podía saber de un familiar, o responsabilizarse de él, era de gran ayuda. Si tardaron en comunicarse, fue porque no tenía ningún tipo de documentación. Fue uno de los enfermeros que lo reconoció por el asunto del torneo galáctico

- Shun, Hyoga deberán partir inmediatamente a este lugar. Mañana mismo me reuniré con ustedes – ordeno Saori, si aceptar negativas.

- Saori, entiendo que estés preocupada. Pero es mejor que nos dejes cerciorarnos que sea él y su estado – respondió suavemente Shun, pues era evidente el nerviosismo de la joven

- Tal vez tengas razón Shun. Pero no quiero arriesgarme. Si en verdad es él, nos necesita. Creo que es lo mejor

- Buscare mi bolso. Vámonos shun, no hay tiempo que perder – comento el ruso – Menos charla. Al llegar allá, te informaremos inmediatamente Saori. Pero si es una trampa, no te permitiremos que vayas a ese sitio.

Ella asintió – gracias muchachos. Sé que se preocupan por mí. Tomen lo que necesiten, y no pierdan tiempo. Aprovechare esta noche para comunicarme con mi hermana.

- ¿Tu hermana? – preguntó Hyoga. La verdad que ella no les había puesto al tanto, así que lo hizo lo más breve posible.

Perseo estaba pensativo. Con una guitarra a su lado, recordaba lo que fue sentir la ira de su señor. En cuanto llegaron al templo en Delfos, fuertes descargas eléctricas y fuego estremecieron al joven. Era tan agobiante que apenas podía respirar. Apolo estaba afectado, le dolía proceder así. Pero era necesario, o perdería su autoridad

- En verdad me duele hacerte esto Perseo – dijo después de que el joven cayera de rodillas, casi desfallecido – pero me enfurece la estupidez que hiciste. No sé cual parte de revisar el palacio sin llamar la atención no entendiste. Cuando te acercabas al lugar sagrado, dejaste medio muerto e inconsciente al caballero del centauro, además…

-¿Centauro? Eeehh, le dije que era el Unicornio señor..

-¡CALLATE! Igual tiene cuatro patas, es lo mismo- iba a envestirlo de nuevo, pero le dio lastima - no satisfecho, te propasaste con la princesa, y tuve que soportar los desvaríos de la hermana mayor. Y yo que pensaba que estaba viendo visiones, con razón quería atraparte. Si te apareces en la habitación, ella no hubiese dudado en clavarte su lanza. Yo hubiese tenido que intervenir, y todo se vendría abajo.

Ya desahogado, se sentó en un gran sillón a manera de trono, muy caro por cierto – Si mis hermanas te hubiesen visto – continuó, cruzando sus brazos – me hubiesen obligado a disculparme, y eso fuese más humillante.

- Señor no fue mi intención. Sabe que daría mi vida por usted. Hice lo que creí necesario para que no sospecharan. Si lo desea, puedo ir a Asgard y disculparme por usted…

- Ni se te ocurra Perseo – intervino Jacinto, el arcángel de la espada de fuego – la princesa Hilda fue estricta en evitar tu presencia

- Eso es cierto. Ella no quiere volver a verte – y sonrió un momento al imaginarse la escena. Se coloco frente a su arcángel y le ordeno – A partir de este momento, tienes absolutamente prohibido acercarte a esa joven. Te conozco y sé que intentaras buscarla. Y cuídate de Afrodita. Ella está molesta también, y amenazó con castrarte. Creo que preferirías la muerte a eso.

Un ligero rubor se noto en las mejillas del joven – Espero que nunca suceda eso señor. Gracias por su misericordia – y al terminar esta frase, intento levantarse pero se derrumbó en el suelo. Sus quemaduras lo inundaban de dolor.

El arcángel Príamo fue llamado a la escena. Se sorprendió al ver a su hermano menor en ese estado, pero no dijo nada. Apolo dio indicaciones de que se lo llevara a descansar, y que allí le curara todas sus heridas.

Príamo sonrió agradecido y se llevo al joven. A solas, Jacinto confundido comento – Señor, no lo entiendo. Perseo recibió un castigo, y usted le acaba de enviar con Príamo para que lo sane, a través del cosmos. Esa es su especialidad. Dejará a su hermano como si nada le hubiese pasado ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Apolo, colocándose de pie y contemplando la hermosa playa le dijo a su arcángel – Con lo que acaba de vivir será suficiente. Si no lo atiendo, sería un tirano. Y si así fuese, ustedes no me servirían gustosamente ¿o me equivoco?

– Tiene razón, disculpe mi señor.

Eso paso hace cinco días. Más animado, se arreglo y se dirigió al salón a reunirse con sus compañeros. Los encontró de pie en el salón, y a Apolo sentado frente a su televisor de 108 pulgadas, tomando café (_con mucha crema batida_). Estaban viendo las noticias. Un grupo de reporteros anunciaba desde Asgard

- _Y en plena temporada de cangrejos, ha sucedido una catástrofe natural nunca vista en esta ciudad. Después de que buques y temporadistas se preparaban para la gran caza, sucedió que millones de cangrejos flotan muertos sobre el mar helado. Pueden observar lo que a lo lejos parece una marea roja y plata: es la cantidad incontable de animales muertos, que acarrean pérdidas económicas y naturales. Biólogos marinos de todo el mundo tratan de encontrar la causa, pero es un misterio. La reina hasta ahora se niega a emitir declaraciones. Anteriormente, intentamos una entrevista para saber su opinión sobre el Chemikal Tanker que se extravió rumbo a estas costas, el cual tenía destinado proveer combustible. Dentro de poco comenzara uno de los inviernos más fuertes de la temporada, y los ciudadanos se arriesgan al perder recursos valiosos: combustible y comida. _

- Al parecer Poseidón no hablo a la ligera. Esta decidido en hacerla sufrir. Hasta siento pena por ella – y dio otro sorbo a su café sin ningún remordimiento. Pero se sentía intrigado por la noticia. Sentía la necesidad de verla, para burlarse de la sacerdotisa, pues ella fue la causante por resistirse a un olímpico. Decidió visitarle esa tarde, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Después de hacerle saber a su padre que ya estaba listo para destruir la tierra, recibió la respuesta de que debía esperar un poco más. No había prisa, su otro plan ya tenía éxito por sí solo.

- Príamo, prepárate para un clima frio. Esta tarde daremos una vuelta.

El ambiente en la Cruz Roja era tenso. Todos lucían asustados o muy nerviosos. Cuando Saori se presentó, una enfermera le indico que pasara inmediatamente a una sala especial de observación. Allí la esperaban Hyoga y Shun. Ellos estaban con ojos vidriosos, llenos de impotencia, al observar el estado de su amigo. Fue cuando ella pudo verle. Shun tuvo que sujetarla porque se sintió desfallecer.

Seiya estaba inconsciente, atado a un sinfín de aparatos. Habían sido necesarias algunas transfusiones, y el pronóstico no era favorable. Pero lo curioso era que las personas a su alrededor tenían trajes especiales, y parecía más que lo estuviesen estudiando como a un conejillo de indias, que tratándole como un paciente.

Al fin el doctor hizo la revelación – _El joven, como le explique fue traído por un grupo de voluntarios. Estaba mentalmente extraviado, y no sabía explicarnos lo sucedido. Atendimos sus heridas, y lo que aparentemente era una neumonía. Pero al pasar los días, su sintomatología cambio con patologías inusuales: convulsiones, sangrado y problemas cardiacos. Para complicar la situación, la mayoría de las personas que tuvieron contacto con él, han sido contagiadas de la enfermedad. Rastreamos a los voluntarios, y nos topamos con infectados en California, Canadá, Indonesia, y Corea del Sur. La mayoría de ellos han muerto. Nuestro personal está nervioso, pues hemos aplicado vacunas para la gripe común pero no ha sido efectiva. Y ahora nuestros internados son los mismos infectados, y se sigue propagando. No me atrevo a asegurar que el paciente sea el agente portador, o simplemente es un eslabón en la cadena. Pero es el único que se mantiene con vida. Pareciese que la providencia lo quiere hacer sufrir. _

Saori rompió a llorar. Entre sollozos rogo al doctor que le permitiera llevárselo a Japón, pues estaba segura que en la Fundación sería atendido de manera más asertiva – Tenemos los mejores médicos a nuestra disposición. Estoy segura que es una triste casualidad. Es absurdo pensar que Seiya sea el agente portador de la enfermedad.

El anciano la miro con tristeza – Lo lamento señorita. El permitirle llevarse al joven, sería irresponsable y además, podría extender la zona de contagio. Es por eso que no les hemos dejado acercarse. Mientras que no establezcamos que tiene y cómo podemos combatirlo, el seguirá aislado. Le mantendremos informada. Puede permanecer en esta sala un rato más.

Shun no podía evitar algunas lágrimas. Tomo de la mano a Saori, y le acerco a la ventana de la habitación. Ella tocaba el vidrio, y se imaginaba que tal vez su tacto llegaría hasta el Pegaso. Lo llamo con su mente una y mil veces, pero no respondía ¿lo habría perdido? ¿Sería ese el fin del orgulloso guerrero que tanto le debía? esa idea no tenía lugar en su cabeza.

- Una enfermedad desconocida, altamente contagiosa ¿Cómo podremos combatir algo así? – pregunto Hyoga. Pero no estaba dirigido a ella, era como si un pensamiento hubiese escapado, como si hablase consigo mismo.

Saori no aparto su vista del Pegaso. Pero no podía verle claramente. Las lágrimas no se lo permitían.

El dios sol verifico que las noticias no mentían. Por muy nítido que fuese el televisor, aun no daba el alcance para apreciar el sinfín de crustáceos muertos flotando en el mar congelado. Se apreciaba a lo lejos algunos barcos recolectores, pero parecía un trabajo inútil. Daba la impresión de que en vez de disminuir aumentaban.

Apolo y el arcángel caminaron un poco a través de la costa. Sin saberlo, se encontraban bordeando el antiguo altar donde la sacerdotisa dirigía sus oraciones, en el medio del mar. Allí la vista era panorámica, por así decirlo. Se quedo un buen rato contemplando la escena: el castillo, el pueblo y la marea roja que bordeaba el sitio. No era nada alentador.

De repente, Apolo sintió un cosmos familiar, pero fue muy breve. Casi como un parpadeo, pues la persona sabía ocultarlo muy bien. El problema no era tanto el cosmos, sino que se dirigía hacia el palacio.

- ¿Sentiste eso Príamo? Parece que el imbécil de Perseo se atrevió a desobedecerme – dicho esto su cabello empezó a agitarse, signo de que se estaba molestando – Ve por el inmediatamente.

El joven se preocupo por su hermano, y contesto sinceramente – Pero mi señor, no he sentido ningún cosmos, ni siquiera el de mi hermano. Además, sería una locura intentarlo después de su advertencia.

- Cerciórate de todas formas. Tal vez sea el olor de esos animales muertos, o este frio infernal que me hace desvariar. Pero si en verdad es él… no querrás estar allí para verlo.

El joven trago saliva y contestó – Así será, mi señor. Y se perdió de su vista.

Paso un buen rato, y el dios de cabellos rojos comenzó a perder la paciencia. Tan ensimismado estaba en su enojo, que no percibió un caballo blanco que se dirigía hacia él. El jinete se bajo, y comenzó a caminar, sin soltar las bridas del animal. Presa del asombro, exclamó - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

El joven volteo al reconocer esa voz. Lamentó que el factor sorpresa no estuviese de su lado. Se topo justamente con la soberana de Asgard; vestida de color rosa muy pálido, con un cinturón de cuero tan ajustado en su cintura que era sorprendente que pudiese cabalgar con él. Pero aun ese color, hacía resaltar sus ojos grises que brillaban de sorpresa y estupor, pues no sabía las intenciones del recién llegado.

- Aun no me responde señor, ¿A que ha venido? ¿Viene a cerciorarse de que el plan de Poseidón tendrá algún éxito?

Eso lo ofendió un poco. Mirándola fijamente respondió – No tengo porque verificar nada. Aunque no lo crea, vine porque sentí curiosidad. Supe por las noticias lo que sucedía con los cangrejos, y quise verlo. Lo único que puedo asegurar sobre Poseidón, es que esas tácticas de cortejo no tendrán efectos positivos en usted.

Hilda se sonrojo un poco, y se sintió apenada por su reacción inicial. Más calmada, respondió – No son solo los animales muertos. Un barco que traía combustible, después de extraviarse unos días, se hundió en el mar. Aunque no tengo como probarlo, se que fue él, pues a pesar de la profundidad y la presión, no se ha derramado ni una sola gota. Creo que hasta pasaran a documentarlo como uno de los misterios de la ciencia. Solo el tiene el poder para hacerlo.

Dicho esto dio unos pasos y se acerco al borde de la playa congelada. Sus ojos brillaron tristemente, pero aun se mantenía firme.

Aunque no era una pregunta decorosa, tenía que hacerla - ¿Ha considerado siquiera la propuesta de mi tío? El estar desprotegida no es conveniente para usted, y él lo sabe. Le ahorraría muchos disgustos. No sé cuándo podrá detenerse.

- Si. Lo he pensado – y al decir esto, cruzo sus brazos, como si quisiera abrazarse a sí misma – Pero no es tan sencillo. Debo romper mi voto de castidad, y eso deshonraría a Odín. Perdería el respeto de mi pueblo, y el orgullo de mis antepasados. Además, ¿cómo podría ver a mi hermana a la cara? ¿ qué ejemplo le estaría dando? Rendirme no me garantiza que él cumpla su palabra, y que mañana quiera chantajearme nuevamente y me arrastre a sus oscuros designios. ¿No lo cree así?

En verdad le sorprendía el razonamiento de la joven. Le recordaba a su hermana gemela Artemisa, en su empeño por mantener la pureza – Veo que habla de deshonrar y perder el respeto de los demás, pero no habla del suyo. ¿Es tan abnegada como para sacrificarse por los que ni siquiera le agradezcan su sufrimiento?

- No dudare en hacer lo mejor para mi pueblo. Es mi deber. Si no soy capaz de proveerle seguridad y alimento yo…

- Sus palabras se contradicen – la interrumpió - jamás había visto tanta obstinación, pero… ¡UN OSO!

La joven se giro por la impresión. Después de recuperar el aliento, comentó - ¡No grite así! Vaya que me asusto, es solo un oso.

- ¿Es solo un oso? – y el animal se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos - ¿solo me preocupo si encuentro a dos?

- Ellos están migrando hacia otras zonas, es por eso que estoy vigilando esta parte del bosque. Al no haber peces en condiciones para alimentarse, han intentado acercarse al pueblo. Pero he logrado controlar a la mayoría, y ubicarlos en zonas seguras para todos. Si no le molesta, no le hará daño.

Pero el dichoso oso polar no parecía muy sociable. Era un animal majestuoso de 520 kilos, y la forma de rugirle a los presentes no era muy amena. Pero parecía que quería arrojarse sobre el extranjero de cabellos rojizos. Hilda trato de acercarse al animal, pero Apolo se lo impidió, y elevando su cosmos levanto una de sus manos. Cuando iba a atacarle, Hilda se aferro a su muñeca, haciéndole perder la concentración y el ataque.

- ¿Qué cree que va hacer? ¡No permitiré que lo mate!

- ¿Qué usted no me va a permitir que? ¡ Discúlpeme por defenderme! ¿Acaso cree que es un lindo y tierno animal?

- Si el oso esta así es por algo. No puede ir matando a todos los que se enfrentan a usted. No es justo, porque usted tiene raciocinio, el solo sigue sus instintos.

- ¡Claro! ¡El oso solo sigue sus instintos! ¿Dónde prefiere que nos muerda, en el brazo o en el cuello?

Mientras ellos discutían, el oso se irguió sobre sus patas traseras, y demostró su imponente tamaño. Sus rugidos aumentaban, pero no siguió avanzando. Después de contemplar a Apolo, Hilda exclamó: ¡Es por su abrigo! ¡Rápido, quíteselo y arrójelo lejos!

Era cierto. Sobre su conjunto casual Burberry, llevaba su piel de oso polar. Tal vez lo que el oso vociferaba eran insultos, pero bueno, el no conocía el idioma oso. Aun así, él se negaba a cooperar.

- ¡Que va a saber ese animal! Mejor lo mato y terminamos con esto.

- ¡QUE NO, LE ESTOY DICIENDO! ¡Deje que quejarse, y quítesela de una buena vez!

_Esta odiosa mujer siempre me está gritando – _Esta bien, pero si se sigue acercando no respondo ¡Y DEJE DE GRITARME!

Y al fin, arrojo la dichosa piel a los pies del oso. El animal la olfateó y emitió un gruñido lastimero. Seguido a esto, se sentó y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su estomago. Quería hacer las paces con Hilda. El verla con otro "oso" hizo despertar su rabia, y por eso la atacó. Pero ella nunca sabría eso.

Confiada en que el animal no le haría daño, se acercó y empezó a acariciarlo. El cosmos de la princesa lo hacía sentir muy feliz… y dócil. Apolo estaba perplejo ante la escena – Al parecer no le gustan las mascotas comunes, ¿no le atraen los gatos o perros?

Ella se rió – No puedo creer que se sienta intimidado, ¿no quiere acariciarlo? – al ver que él no se movía, maliciosamente comentó - ¿o es que tiene miedo?

- ¿Miedo yo? Por supuesto que no – y se acercó, pero con recelo – es solo que… ¿no tendrá garrapatas?

- No sea quisquilloso. Venga, es fácil – inocentemente, Hilda tomo la mano de Apolo y la coloco sobre él, ayudándole a acariciar al animal.

Al contrario de lo que el joven pensó, era agradable. La suavidad del pelaje del oso, la sumisión del animal. O tal vez, era la cálida mano que sujetaba la suya. Era extraño, pero así como la bestia, el se sentía feliz. Ella se aparto del contacto de su mano, y posando su nívea mano sobre una de las orejas del animal, comentó – Proteger a seres indefensos como estos, ¿no es un gran privilegio?

El iba a responder, pero se dio cuenta de que su Arcángel estaba de vuelta. Solo.

_Poco a poco va tomando forma. No olviden sus reviews. Pronto vendra el siete. Nos leemos!_


	7. No me quieras tanto

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y LA TOEI. NO TENGO DERECHOS SOBRE LOS MISMOS, Y POR LO MISMO EXPONGO QUE NO PERSIGO NINGUN LUCRO, NI PUBLICIDAD.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son importantes para mi. Un saludo a Marie K, admiro su trabajo como escritora. Espero que disfruten este capitulo. Por si acaso, me he fijado que me confundo con el nombre de Flaer de Asgard. En otras partes la he nombrado Blaer. Prometo que trabajare en eso. Ustedes son comprensibles. Y el arcangel Javier, se llama Priamo, por alguna razon la pagina no me toma los cambios. Mejorando sobre la marcha.

_¡Siniestro egipcio! replico Ione dando un paso atras - ¡Apartate de mi presencia!¡Tu eres quien ha asesinado_

_ a mi hermano!... Ah, ¿palideces? ¿Te remuerde la conciencia? ¿Tiemblas ante los rayos de un_

_ dios vengador? ¡Sigue tu camino! ¡Dejame con mi desgracia!_

_ Los Ultimos Dias de Pompeya, Titulo IX_

La familia Lee estaba nerviosa. Y es que en el Aeropuerto Internacional _Narita Kokusai Kūkō, _había tensión. Un grupo no menor de 12 personas, estaban aisladas en un rincón, pues la dirección de salud no los dejaba moverse. Ellos presentaban un cuadro anormal de gripe, y dos de ellos escupían sangre. El padre de familia temía por sus dos hijas, y una esposa embarazada. Sabemos que los niños son blanco fácil de enfermedades. Pero era la salud del bebe lo que más le preocupaba. Y para colmo, uno de los enfermos, desesperado por llegar a su destino, intento agredir a los enfermeros. Pronto se formo la discusión, y el tumulto.

Perseo, llego a casa antes que Apolo. Se coloco ropa de descanso y se acomodo frente al televisor. Estaba nervioso, pero sabía que su hermano no lo delataría. En Asgard, Príamo avanzo buscándolo, y se detuvo a la puerta del cementerio privado, donde solo reposaban los ocho guerreros sagrados. Sabía que si veía a su hermano, no podría ocultárselo a Apolo, así que a viva voz grito – Perseo, estas desobedeciendo ordenes. Si te descubren, Hilda acabara contigo, y si Febo te encuentra no se qué podría hacerte. Ya aléjate de esa joven, hay muchas mejores que ella. Caminare hacia la izquierda, escapa mientras tienes oportunidad.

Así lo hizo. Sabía que su hermano lo escuchaba, que le llego el mensaje. Sobre un árbol, el arcángel contemplaba a Príamo, y apretaba los puños de la impotencia. Ansiaba ver a Flaer, no podía quitarse el sabor de sus labios. Era estúpido, para un ser tan mujeriego como él, que se encariñara con una sola mujer. Y más si su cuello estaba en juego. Resignado, cuando su hermano se alejo, salió de su escondite y volvió a la isla. Ahora sí que iba a necesitar toda su templanza para despistar a su señor.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Apolo y su hermano llegaron, y lo primero que hizo el dios, fue verificar donde estuvo su arcángel. Y lo encontró, comiendo palomitas junto a Gabriel, viendo una película de acción. Eran sus favoritas.

Sin rodeos, se plantó frente a ellos, cortándole la visibilidad - ¿donde estabas Perseo? ¿te atreviste a salir?

El joven casi se atraganta, pero disimulo muy bien – Fui a dar una vuelta señor. Necesitaba comprar unas cosas. Luego llegue y pensé que era buena idea ver una película ¿le molesta que usemos su televisor?

Apolo, lamentablemente por tener condición humana, no podía gozar totalmente de la omnisciencia, pero sabía que le estaban viendo la cara de imbécil. Y es que en todo lo que dijo el joven, no mintió. Pero no le revelo lo que él deseaba saber. Solo lo miro fijamente, y decidió dejarlo así. Lo pondría a prueba, y lo atraparía en la escena del crimen. Por otro lado, Flaer no le importaba mucho. Si la tierra iba a ser destruida, el igual podía quedársela, total así ella tendría un mejor destino. Claro, solo si ella estaba de acuerdo, detestaba abusar de las mujeres, y por esta razón, siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos, pues sabía que en cualquier momento, podrían cruzar el límite.

- Claro que no – repuso con una sonrisa fingida, que hizo a Gabriel sentir escalofríos – solo no derramen nada. Voy a mi habitación, no me molesten.

Y salió del lugar. Los hermanos se miraron acusadoramente, pero no dijeron nada. Gabriel rompió el silencio, y lanzándole un cojín a Perseo en la cara, entre risas comentó - ¿en qué te metiste, sátiro?

El joven se rio también, y contestó – En nada, ricitos de oro. Te traje películas y palomitas, se mas colaborador.

- ¿Aun quedan? Tengo hambre – intervino Jacinto, tumbándose junto a Gabriel. El frio no le gustaba mucho.

Es increíble el poder del dinero. El doctor encargado de la reclusión de Seiya, después de que Saori ofreciera un montón de donativos, accedió a que el fuese trasladado a una de las instalaciones de la fundación. Eso sí, se requirieron muchas cosas de primera tecnología, como una capsula para proteger al enfermo y los que lo rodeaban.

De todas maneras, el equipo médico, no deseaba tenerlo por más tiempo, además de que aun con el allí, la enfermedad se seguía propagando. El contagio era tan rápido, que apenas les daba tiempo a los pacientes de buscar ayuda, y al no saber la patología, el enfermo moría desangrado o por falla pulmonar. Los pocos sobrevivientes, estaban condenados a daños cerebrales o psicomotores. La gente estaba aterrada y paranoica.

Después de investigar, el doctor Richelieu, de origen francés, dio con lo que podía ser el nombre de la enfermedad. Por su sintomatología y la rapidez del contagio, la identificó como una mutación de la bacteria _Yersinia pestis_ , causante de la peste pulmonar. Esta enfermedad, estuvo ligada a una de las pandemias más grandes que sufrió la humanidad en toda la historia "La peste negra".

Una de sus extensiones, fue la peste bubónica, transmitida por las ratas y otro tipo de animales, pero la peste pulmonar, era más volátil, porque se transmitía a través del aire. Era escalofriante, porque ninguno de los medicamentos actuales parecía efectivo. Aun se podían encontrar casos aislados de esta afección en zonas con muy pocas condiciones higiénicas, pero nunca a una escala macro en zonas urbanizadas. Si no encontraban una vacuna rápido, se originaría una epidemia que diezmaría notablemente la población mundial.

El diagnostico destrozo a Saori. Lo más frustrante, era que no podía ayudarle con su propio cosmos. Era como si algo o "alguien" lo impidiera. Sin embargo, aun no tenía la suspicacia para relacionar a Apolo con la enfermedad, aunque cualquiera con más recelo que ella, se daría cuenta. Como Afrodita, que estaba segura de que él era el causante, pero tenía miedo de acusarlo directamente. Debía esperar.

Afrodita, pasaba parte del día con su hermana, después se retiraba a su hotel, con sus guerreras. Era mejor esta allí, porque tenía lo que necesitaba: alimento, gimnasio, tiendas, spa y lo más importante: chicos atractivos. Por eso rechazó la invitación de Saori para quedarse con ella, pues esta solo vivía en el hospital, y ella odiaba los enfermos, hospitales y sus derivados. No lo consideraba atractivo.

Hilda, resentida e indignada contra Poseidón por los problemas que le estaba causando, intento reunirse con él, pero el mencionado tenía el descaro de evitarla. Así que, en un viaje rápido, se traslado a Perú, donde sabía que él estaría. Ese día, se celebraba un festival en una de sus más preciadas posesiones: **El Circuito Mágico del Agua** en Lima, capital de la ciudad, una de las atracciones con más fuentes de agua del mundo.

En el lugar, acostumbrados a los turistas de diferentes partes del mundo, no pudo pasar desapercibida la presencia de la monarca. Y es que ella se destacaba entre los nativos y extranjeros. El hombre que la recibió, con mucho gusto la dirigió hacia el restaurante del parque, uno de los más hermosos del lugar. Allí sería recibida por Julián, que se emociono porque pensaba que su plan tenía éxito.

En un salón exclusivo, donde ellos eran los únicos invitados, estaba sentado como un rey el dios del mar. En homenaje a su invitada, lleno el lugar de rosas y flores exóticas, y eran tantas que hacía difíciles distinguir el aroma de cada una de ellas.

Después de tanto esperar, apareció la mujer. Vestida de negro, con una falda que llegaba a sus rodillas y que mostraba parte de sus esbeltas piernas. Un joven se levanto para acercarle una silla, pero ella se negó a sentarse. Mientras menos tiempo estuviera cerca de él, mucho mejor.

- Veo que estas un poco molesta. No le hace bien a tu bello rostro – y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

- Sabes porque estoy aquí. Quiero que dejes de atacar a mi pueblo. Ellos no te han hecho nada.

- No me han hecho nada, pero igual deben sufrir por tu necedad. Tenía que hacerte pagar la ofensa que me causaste.

- En todo caso, quien debería estar ofendida soy yo – repuso esta, con cara de majestuoso enfado – has dañado a quienes más amaba, y ¿ahora procedes así? ¿Qué tienes en el corazón, un coral?

El mismo Julián se levanto, y casi empujándola a la silla, la obligo a que se sentara. Ella respiraba agitadamente, pero no lo miraba. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en la mesa, tal vez estudiando con cual cuchillo podía dañarle. Él le ofreció una copa de vino, y continuo – No es un coral, querida mía. Es solo que no encuentro la forma de disculparme por lo que te hice, y bueno, llamar tu atención.

- ¡Llamar mi atención! – y así fijo sus ojos en los de él, chispeantes de rencor - ¿hundiendo mis buques, matando a cangrejos y peces?... ¡obligándome a venir hasta aquí, para escuchar tus estupideces!

Espero un poco a que ella se calmara, y continuo – No seas dura conmigo Hilda. Aunque te parezca extraño, después de considerar, veo que tú eres perfecta para ser mi pareja, mi esposa. Atena no aprecio mi valor, pero sé que una mujer con más madurez como tú, puede verlo. Yo puedo llenarte de prosperidad, ayudar a tu nación, riqueza, ¡todo lo que desees! ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

La princesa no podía hablar. Eran tantos los insultos que venían a su mente, pero no sabía cual dejaba salir primero. Por otro lado, si se equivocaba, podían continuar las catástrofes para su pueblo, su familia. Pero no podía dejarlo así.

- No tienes nada que me interese, Poseidón. Solo penas y desgracias, ¿Qué puedes darme además de eso?

- Algo que se que anhelas, y que te has negado por mucho tiempo – y al decirlo, se acerco provocativamente a ella, colocando una mano sobre sus muslos – Placeres…

Un mesonero salió corriendo a atender los gritos del Sr. Solo. Lo encontró sin su acompañante, rabiando y con una mano en su mejilla para detener la hemorragia. Tuvo que traer hielo inmediatamente.

Esa noche, solo en su habitación, Apolo descansaba y mientras pasaba los canales en su tv de 57 pulgadas personal. Observo un buen rato la película "Buscando la felicidad", la historia de un hombre, que atravesaba una crisis financiera y trataba de sobrevivir por su hijo. Esto lo dejo pensativo, y en un momento donde el drama llegaba a su clímax, no lo soportó y cambio el canal. Luego se topó con un programa para mujeres, donde ellas exponían los sacrificios que tuvieron que pasar para ser madres.

Una de ellas comentó, que aunque tuvo que hipotecar su casa y vender su auto, valió la pena porque logro lo que más deseaba: un hijo.

Apagó el televisor y reflexivo, se preguntó, ¿Qué era lo que más deseaba en este mundo? tal vez destruir la tierra estaba entre sus metas, pero aun así, no llenaba ese vacío. El trono de Zeus, vengarse de Hera por amargarle la existencia a su madre, acabar con Atena: todas esas ideas eran tentadoras, pero no eran lo suficientemente buenas para darle satisfacción.

Recordó con tristeza el final de sus propios hijos: el gran medico Esculapio, que después de ser asesinado por Zeus, lo lleno de tanta ira que no dudo en matar a los centauros, y sufrir castigos impuestos por el mismo asesino, poniendo en riesgo su inmortalidad. También estaba Faetón, que en un gesto de amor, Apolo le permitió usar su carruaje, y fue asesinado… nuevamente por Zeus. Parecía mentira que el ser que le dio la vida, decía que le amaba pero era el que más le había causado pesares.

El que más lo marcó fue Troilo: el hermoso joven troyano, fruto de su unión con la reina Hécabe, que fue acosado y mutilado por Aquiles: a instancias de Atena. Y él no pudo llegar en su ayuda, pues la diosa con artimañas lo envió a otro lugar, para que no salvara a su hijo. Tal vez era eso lo que le impedía demostrarle afecto a la diosa guerrera.

Apolo tuvo cientos de amantes, pero de alguna manera encontró la forma para no dejar descendencia. No quería sufrir más, llevar una inmortalidad de tristezas y arrepentimientos a cuestas. El orgulloso dios del sol, no siguió luchando por sus hijos, simplemente dejo de intentarlo.

Su padre se molestaba por esto, pues a diferencia de sus hermanos y sus tíos, el mundo en un momento se lleno de semidioses. El fue el único que decidió mantenerse a raya, y al menos tenía el consuelo que no asistiría al funeral de sus propios hijos. Porque eso eran ellos: las hojas de un árbol que después de marchitas, se van mecidas por el viento. Se impresionó de lo mucho que se parecía a esas mujeres, en el sentimiento de poseer algo tan sencillo pero desafiante: un hijo.

De repente un sonido rompió el silencio.

Era un mensaje en su celular. Tomo su Iphone y leyó el texto: _Esa mujer se arrastrara a mis pies Febo. Lo juro_

Sabía quien lo escribía, pero comenzó a preguntarse qué haría enojar a su tío. Alguien toco a su puerta, y escuchó – _Señor coloque el canal de las noticias, el 208._

- Esta bien – respondió, y le hizo caso a Jacinto, que fue el portador del mensaje. Encontró muy divertida la noticia

_- Podemos observar en el parque Circuito Mágico del Agua en Lima, como dos de sus atracciones más imponentes: La fuente de la Fantasía y el Túnel, repentinamente están totalmente congelados. Esto ha causado estupor, pues en este día se daba inicio al festival de otoño. Los directivos dicen que es una nueva atracción, pero un empleado anónimo, dijo que esto era parte de un acto vandálico. _

Y detallando bien, encontró a Julián refugiado en un grupo, aun con la bolsa de hielo en el rostro. No tuvo que divagar mucho sobre quien era la responsable.

- Esa mujer es una fiera. Dudo mucho que Poseidón logre dominarla. Tal vez es mejor así, podría herirlo mientras duerme.

Por un momento, razonó sobre sus propias palabras. La sacerdotisa que amaba la paz, distaba mucho de la Furia que se mostraba ante Poseidón. No podía concordar en que alguien con ese cosmos tan cálido, fuese tan fría como para acabar con la vida de alguien. Y es que desde que ella rozo su mano, no podía sacarla de su mente.

- Debe ser por el cansancio – pensó – pero me gustaría saber porque lo golpeó. Creo que mañana iré a verla. Seguro que será divertido.

Asgard amaneció agitado. Después de su oración matutina, la reina fue informada de una nueva catástrofe, que comparada con la de los cangrejos, no se sabía cuál era la más desesperante. Cuando Apolo, acompañado junto a su arcángel Gabriel llego a palacio, no le permitieron la entrada.

Un señor muy antipático, le dijo que la reina no estaba en el lugar, y que su hermana tampoco podía recibirle, pues estaba atendiendo otros asuntos. Gabriel, molesto por la forma como trataban a su señor, usando sus técnicas persuasivas - _violentas_ - infundio suficiente temor al hombre, para que accediera a revelarles el lugar exacto. Y así, ambos fueron llevados por la escolta real a una costa muy apartada, donde podía verse la parta baja desde un precipicio.

Después de abrirse paso entre cientos de curiosos, contemplaron la nueva obra del dios del mar: miles de focas atravesadas con lanzas o desmembradas, teñían de rojo la inmaculada placa de hielo, dando una imagen sórdida y escalofriante a la vez. Gabriel sintió algo moverse en su estomago y tuvo que contener la respiración. Y aun el mismo Apolo, testigo de muchas matanzas a gran escala, sintió repulsión hacia tal crueldad. Los desdichados animales llegaron en manadas a dar a luz a sus blancas y bellas crías, pero sus vidas fueron arrebatadas por seres desalmados.

Así, en medio de un lago de sangre, se encontraba la reina; de espaldas a todos y mirando hacia el infinito: su largo vestido color azul pálido, teñido desde su borde con la sangre de las focas, sosteniendo entre sus brazos al único cachorro sobreviviente, que por sujetarle manchó de sangre su pecho y parte de su cabello.

Inmóvil, a pesar del frio y la fuerte brisa, era indiferente a las voces que le instaban a retirarse. De pie, quieta como una estatua, parecía la personificación del dolor y la desesperación.

Cultura general:

**Sátiro:** Los sátiros son criaturas masculinas mitad hombre mitad cabra que en la mitología griega acompañaban a Pan y Dioniso, vagando por bosques y montañas. En la mitología están a menudo relacionados con el apetito sexual.

La peste fue una de las epídemias de la historia mas destructivas para la humanidad. Pueden encontrar mucha informacion en la web. Yo tambien aprendi mucho.

Y por cierto, !dile no a la caza insdiscriminada!


	8. Un poco de esperanza

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y LA TOEI. NO TENGO DERECHOS SOBRE LOS MISMOS, Y POR LO MISMO EXPONGO QUE NO PERSIGO NINGUN LUCRO, NI PUBLICIDAD

Hice este capitulo para calmar los animos, pues me preguntaron hasta cuando seguían las catástrofes para la hija de Odin. Gracias a Alone sempai, Pao de Piscis y a todos los que me han escrito en privado, o han dejado sus reviews. Me relajare un poco, y después de concentrar la estructura, continuare la historia. Me cuesta relacionar el paso del tiempo, prometo mejorar eso en la historia. ¡Y pronto viene el 9! No olviden sus reviews.

_Diomedes, valiente en el combate, cerró con Eneas, no obstante comprender que el mismo Apolo extendía la mano sobre él… y cuando,semejante a un dios, atacaba por cuarta vez, Apolo, el que hiere de lejos lo __increpó_ con aterradoras voces: ¡Tidida, piénsalo mejor y retírate! No quieras igualarte a las deidades, pues jamás fueron semejantes la raza de los inmortales dioses y la de los hombres que andan por la tierra.

_ La Iliada, Canto V_

Apolo reconoció entre la multitud al conde Weltheimer. El pobre señor, sudando a pesar del frio, trataba sin éxito de hacer que los ciudadanos presentes se fueran. Hastiado por la multitud, sin esperar respuesta, le ordenó a Gabriel – Haz que todos se vayan. Me molestan los curiosos.

El joven, acostumbrado a esas órdenes inmediatas, se impuso como un líder y junto a la guardia real, empezaron a dispersar a la multitud. Mientras tanto, el dios sol se abrió paso entre los cadáveres de las focas, aunque era difícil no mancharse los zapatos. A mitad de camino un joven le salió al encuentro, pues no le conocía. Evitando dar explicaciones sobre su origen olímpico, le pregunto desde hace cuanto estaba la reina allí.

- Lleva más de una hora. Nosotros le hemos rogado que se retire, pues el frio puede hacerle daño, pero se niega rotundamente. Yo mismo lo intente, pero me amenazó y me dio miedo… lo confieso – después de un respiro el joven continuó – ella no entiende que no puede hacer nada por ellos. Nos urge sacarla de allí, para recoger los cuerpos de las pobres animales – y regalándole una mirada, a la princesa culminó - da lástima verla así.

- Déjeme intentarlo – y sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino. Mientras avanzaba, pensaba en su propia hipocresía, ¿cómo podía afectarle la muerte de unas focas y no darle una pizca de remordimiento la peste que estaba causando en el mundo entero? Aunque, hubo momentos en que empezaba a arrepentirse del caos que había causado, ya no había marcha atrás. Por ahora, el estaba enfocado en consolar a una sola persona. Y eso le molestaba, porque iba en contra de personalidad. De su forma de ser, de lo que lo llevó a la tierra.

Sus pensamientos hicieron el camino más corto. A poca distancia de la princesa, comenzó a llamarla, cautelosamente. No fuera que reaccionara y lo confundiera con Poseidón, atacándolo con su derecha, que al parecer era muy buena.

- Hija de Odín…

Pero ella no reaccionaba – Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien? – y ganando terreno se colocó a sus espaldas. Gracias a la cercanía, pudo escuchar – _Váyase. Déjeme sola_.

Ignorándola, se paro frente a ella. En verdad le sorprendió su aspecto. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en otra parte, lucía más pálida de lo habitual, y sus labios estaban amoratados del frio. El único feliz era la foca arpa: aprovechando el poco calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su nueva protectora, descansaba sobre su pecho, profundamente dormido.

Ya harto de su indiferencia, la sujeto por los hombros y casi zarandeándola, le increpó duramente, forzándola a reaccionar - Hilda ya basta, deje de lamentarse ¿acaso no entiende que es como una diosa? ¿que pensara su pueblo al ver a su reina así?

Concentrando su rabia y poca energía en quien no era la causa de sus desgracias, le contesto- ¿Qué me importa? ¿de qué me sirve ser una diosa, si no pude hacer nada… si no pude defenderlos? – y contra todo pronóstico comenzó a llorar.

- No puede seguir actuando de esta forma – repuso él sin dejar de sujetarla – debe ser fuerte, mostrar e imponer su orgullo. Solo así lograra transmitir seguridad a sus súbditos, y hará que la respeten. No llorando por los rincones, o sacrificándose como un carnero. (_ya casi se parece a Athena_)

- Me habla de orgullo… ¡de que me ha servido! – contesto, fijando sus tristes ojos en el, apretando aun mas al cachorro, como si alguien se lo fuese a arrebatar – mis guerreros han muerto, Poseidón acaba con mi país cada vez que se le viene en gana, y yo no hice nada... – hizo una pausa, porque las lágrimas no la dejaban - tal vez usted tenía razón: no fui capaz, no soy capaz de defender mi propia tierra cuando es necesario.

Fue allí cuando el recordó sus propias palabras, la vez que se conocieron en el palacio – Lo que yo le haya dicho no importa ahora, lo primordial es que usted recupere su fuerza, su entereza.

- Mis fuerzas se agotaron Apolo. Además ¿por qué se preocupa? ¿no vino usted a destruir la tierra? ¡Acabe con esta tortura de una buena vez!

Y presa de la congoja, no pudo seguir hablando. El tanto llorar, y el frio que la embargaba comenzaron a hacer efecto. Apolo podía sentir que estaba helada, si pasaba más tiempo sufriría de un ataque de hipotermia. Si no fuera porque la tenia sujeta, se desvanecería en el suelo.

Ya él no podía soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo. Aunque ella no se lo agradeciera, aunque fuese una diosa nórdica que a la larga podría traerle problemas con su padre, no podía permitirlo. Sin pensarlo, se quito su propio abrigo y se lo colocó a ella, para ayudarle a soportar la temperatura. Acto seguido, le dio la espalda y avanzo unos pasos. Fue allí cuando el dios de la luz, encendió su cosmos.

La blanca llanura se vio envuelta en fuego, abrazando los restos de los animales. Lo curioso, era que las llamas eran azules, y parecía no consumir completamente los cuerpos, pero sí hizo desaparecer rápidamente la sangre. La misma Hilda, se sintió beneficiada del calor que la envolvía, y que le hacía recuperar el control de sus huesos. Sin embargo, le parecía cruel que los restos fuesen quemados como si fuesen nada, como vil basura.

Se acerco a él con la intención de reclamarle frente a frente, pero hubo que detenerse. Un fuerte resplandor la cegaba y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por varios segundos. Cuando sintió que el cosmos de Apolo disminuyó, pudo abrirlos y lo que vio la hizo caer de rodillas.

Las focas muertas habían vuelto a la vida. Aunque los animales eran los que menos entendían lo que les paso, cantaban gozosos moviendo sus aletas. No más de 20 cachorros quedaron allí (los otros habían sido llevados por los cazadores), pero igual representaban esperanza. Serian los consentidos de la manada.

El cachorro que Hilda sujetaba, comenzó a agitarse, quería liberarse para estar con los suyos. Ella lo soltó, y lo vio arrastrarse como todo un experto, en búsqueda de sus padres. Grande fue la alegría de la madre cuando se reunió con su cría.

Avergonzada y confundida, Hilda no atinaba a levantarse. No entendía porque Apolo se mostraba solidario con ella, como tuvo un gesto de esa magnitud, a pesar de que las veces que se encontraban, ella terminaba acusándolo. Era tan diferente a Poseidón…

Y allí estaba él. Tendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomo, y ya de pie solo acertó a decir – Gracias Apolo… en verdad gracias.

El solo sonrió, y se sintió satisfecho de verla animada. Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía su abrigo, e intento devolvérselo, pero él se negó.

- A usted le hace falta. No puede dejar que la vean así.

Y fue allí cuando ella se percato de su aspecto. Se sonrojó un poco, y de repente comentó – Pero…esta no es su piel de oso.

Tenía razón. El joven adquirió un hermoso abrigo azul profundo, de diseñador Moncler Down, con piel de animal sintética.

- ¡Ah! Se dio cuenta – respondió con fingida indiferencia - no le de importancia, es solo que comenzó a aburrirme - (traducido era: le hice caso, no quise tener problemas con los sobrevivientes)

Así, juntos comenzaron a avanzar. Ella se detuvo y le agradeció de nuevo – En verdad, no sé cómo puedo demostrarle mi gratitud. No sé qué decir…

El guardo silencio un momento, con muchas ideas pero no se atrevió a dejarlas salir. Sonrió de nuevo, y respondió – Es muy fácil ¿tiene café?

El imperio Kido era de los más prósperos del mundo. Abarcaba canales de televisión, hoteles, universidades, clínicas privadas, en fin todo lo necesario para que sus beneficiados fuesen felices.

Pero nada de esto consolaba a Saori. Y era que nuestro Pegaso seguía confinado. La fiebre había cesado, pero debido a otras complicaciones, le tuvieron que inducir un coma, para aminorar el dolor. La joven pasaba todas sus tardes en compañía de su antiguo protector. Claro, después de cubrirse con un sinfín de telas y mascaras anti gérmenes. A veces le leía un poco, le colocaba una canción, o le tomaba de la mano. Pero en los escasos 10 minutos que duraba la visita, el aludido no volvía a la realidad.

Ikki tuvo que reaparecer. Vagando de un lugar a otro, paso un momento por Japón, y se topo con personas cubiertas con mascaras, caminando como zombis. Solo iban a donde era necesario, y no conversaban. Preocupado por su hermano menor, tuvo que llegar a la mansión, y ser un huésped mas en el lugar. Odiaba sentirse inútil.

Sin embargo, esa tarde estaba el mencionado en uno de los vestíbulos, tomando cerveza con su hermano y el caballero del cisne. Bueno, Shun no bebía, pero al menos les acompañaba un rato. Estos discutían sobre la conveniencia de ir a los dominios de Apolo, a saber sobre sus futuros planes, pues ya se volvía como la profecía de: El mundo se va a acabar, pero nadie sabía cuándo.

El timbre sonó, pero ellos no lo percibieron. Tatsumi, recibió a los visitantes, y nuevamente se le vio muy feliz.

Era Afrodita, junto a su guerrera Amaranta. Aunque la diosa era hermosísima, y lucia sensual con su vestido corto de capas y altos tacones, la otra joven no se quedaba atrás. Era una rubia alta, con cabello largo suelto en la espalda, y de excelentes proporciones. Sin embargo, en sus ojos azules se notaba la pureza que tanta falta le hacía a su señora. Pero a diferencia de esta, no era tan sociable. Todo producto de un duro pasado que le toco vivir.

La diosa del amor, irrumpió en la casa como si fuese suya. Caminando hacia el despacho de su hermana, se topo con los tres bronceados. Con gran energía, los saludo.

- ¡Hola guapos! Veo que están muy relajados – comento maliciosamente - ¿Cómo están? Rioga, Shun y…no recuerdo tu nombre.

Ikki solo atino a sonreír sarcásticamente, y darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

- Me llamo Hyoga, señorita. Y la verdad que no creo que conozca a nuestro amigo. Es el hermano mayor de Shun: Ikki el fénix.

Y detallando minuciosamente al joven de cosmos de fuego, hasta hacerlo sonrojar, comentó – Se ve muy serio, pero igual es guapo y fuerte, ¡mi hermana es tan afortunada! – concluyó entre risas.

Ellos se quedaron boquiabiertos, y al reanudar la diosa su camino, su guerrera intento seguirla. Afrodita se detuvo, y fingiendo que hablaba en secreto, pero sin bajar la voz, le pidió a la joven que se quedara en el lugar con los caballeros.

- Es delicado lo que debo hablar con mi hermana. Además, si sigues escondiéndote de los hombres, nunca encontraras marido – y sin esperar replicas, la dejó sola.

La chica se moría de la vergüenza, y lamentó no haber llevado su antifaz. Ofuscada dio media vuelta, y roja como un tomate se sentó en un extremo de la habitación. Iba Hyoga a burlarse de ella, pero Shun de un codazo le interrumpió - ¿desea algo de tomar, señorita? – y con su tierna sonrisa, le extendió una lata de refresco.

La chica, no pudo negarse y sonrió un poco. Después unos pocos sorbos, Ikki rompió el silencio – Así que eres guerrera de Afrodita… ¿o acaso eres su doncella o esclava? Digo, ayudándola con su cabello y todas esas estupideces.

Shun abrió los ojos como platos, y Hyoga tuvo un ataque de tos. La joven, sin inmutarse respondió – Y acaso, ¿no somos nosotros esclavos de nuestras diosas? Renunciamos a nuestra voluntad, y debemos seguirlas dondequiera que vayan. Si no fuera cierto, no estarías aquí.

Ikki, tuvo que tragarse su osadía y se fue a la cocina. Shun se apeno por su hermano, pero no dijo nada.

Hyoga sonrió al recordar las palabras de Afrodita. Con esa actitud, no encontraría marido.

En el salón, las dos olímpicas se ponían al tanto de sus labores del día. Afrodita lucia muy emocionada. Pero Saori, solo callaba. No podía creer que todo fuese tan sencillo como su hermana lo imaginaba.

- Debes ser positiva hermana. Padre dijo que no podía enfrentar a Apolo porque le dio su palabra, pero al menos lo obligó a esperar un poco más. Y ¡te envió saludos!

_Flashback… _

_En el hermoso Olimpo, estaba Zeus en su trono bebiendo fina ambrosia, y sus pies su hija. Aunque se mostraba severo con todos sus hijos, con ella era difícil. A pesar de sus regaños, ella siempre lograba lo que quería. Cuando Hera no estaba al pendiente._

_- Padre Zeus, debes hacer que Apolo desista. Resentido porque no le dejas explotar la tierra de una buena vez, ha creado una peste y a pesar de mis esfuerzos y los de Athena, no hemos podido refrenarlo. Yo tuve un plan pero – continuó casi haciendo un puchero - no dio resultado._

_El dios, acariciando los rubios cabellos de su hija le contestó – Querida mía, ya te he dicho que tu hermana es mejor en eso de las estrategias. No puedo revocar mi palabra, pero confío en que ustedes encontraran una solución. Son muy unidas, cuando se lo proponen. Y por cierto, ¿Qué hay de esa esa joven a la que ayudo tu hermano esta tarde?_

_ Sorprendida, respondió - ¿De quién hablas padre? – olvidando que Zeus desde su colina tiene vista panorámica. Y así fue el mismo, quien la puso al tanto_

-¿Lo ves hermana? Todo va por buen camino, ¡somos tan inteligentes!

Saori, incomoda porque su hermana se incluyera en el grupo de la inteligencia, objetó - ¿No te olvidas de Poseidón? – interrumpiendo su alegría.

Apolo no estuvo más tiempo del necesario en el palacio. Al parecer las palabras no fluían bien entre él y la sacerdotisa cuando había muchos testigos. Sin embargo, pudo disfrutar su bebida de recompensa, y con el pretexto de dejar que ella descansara, se retiró. No quería que hubiese malentendidos, pues sabía que dentro de poco, ellos tomarían bandos diferentes.

Justo cuando emprendían el camino de regreso, Apolo se sintió llamado a través del cosmos. Este se detuvo, y le dio indicaciones a Gabriel de que debía regresar solo. Ya sin testigos, el dios respondió - ¿Qué deseas ahora Poseidón?

_- Debo hablar contigo Febo. Sígueme_

Y así, los dos olímpicos se encontraron en una isla desierta, en medio del océano Pacifico. Debía reconocer que era hermosa, parecía que la tierra apenas emergiera de las aguas. Y la presencia de ambos dioses, hacia que la misma temblara, como si no soportara semejante poder.


End file.
